


Город греха

by vera_est



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Demon Sam Winchester, Evil Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est
Summary: чтобы спасти брата, Сэму пришлось перейти на тёмную сторону и оставить его одного, теперь Дин вынужден охотиться в одиночестве. Он попадает в ловушку и становится главным лотом на демоническом аукционе.





	Город греха

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания: раздаю долги.  
> Примечания 2: начало этому фику было положено зимой 2008. И я, наконец-то закончила! Почти через год. Спасибо тем, кто ждал этот фик. Спасибо тем, кто в меня верил. Diana, Dexter, grak — я вам благодарна. Спасибо, что вы со мной.   
> Примечание 3: большое спасибо Ассоль за то, что она согласилась это вычитать!

Дин и сам не знал, почему угодил в такую банальную ловушку. Он был отличным охотником, убивал призраков, демонов, прочую нечисть без особых усилий, а тут сплоховал, позволил твари подобраться слишком близко. А ведь поначалу дело казалось совсем простым, всего лишь не упокоенная душа одного фермера, сломавшего себе шею при падении с лестницы. Ничего криминального. Дин быстро нашёл могилу, разрыл её и поджёг кости, конечно, пришлось пару раз выстрелить в призрак зарядом соли, но это было совсем не сложно. Дин даже успел зарыть могилу, прежде чем тяжёлый приклад винтовки со всей нечеловеческой силы опустился ему на затылок. Он провалился во тьму, так и не поняв, что случилось.  
Дин пришёл в себя в небольшом полутёмном помещении, вдоль стен стояли лавки, а над ними висели цепи. Он оказался прикован одной из таких цепей к холодной каменной стене, поросшей мхом от влаги. В воздухе витал мерзкий запах мочи и крови, голова у Дина гудела, в ушах до сих пор стоял звон, а атмосфера ещё больше нагнетала обстановку. Он был к камере один, больше никого видно не было. Самое время подумать о том, что делать дальше.  
Вариантов у Дина было немного, с тех самых пор, как Сэм посмотрел на него абсолютно чёрными глазами и исчез, растаяв в воздухе, ему уже ничего не хотелось. Дин охотился из чистого упрямства, да чтобы унять злость, бушевавшую в душе. Ради него Сэм пошёл на всё, стал злым, согласился возглавить армию, да Бог знает, что ещё. Он обрёл такие силы, что демону перекрёстка хватило всего одного взгляда, чтобы захлебнуться в крови. Дин тогда здорово испугался, он не ожидал от Сэма такой прыти. А младший не дал ему времени даже на то, чтобы прийти в себя, он просто исчез, оставив Дина одного на этом чёртовом перекрёстке. С тех пор Дин брата не видел, хотя искал его везде, Сэм словно растворился в воздухе. И Дину ничего не оставалось, как продолжать охотиться и, убивая очередного демона, надеяться, что в следующий раз это не окажется его брат.  
Дверь скрипнула, пропуская в камеру немного света. На пороге возникла толстая фигура, занимающая собой весь проём. Переваливаясь, она двинулась в сторону Дина. Охотник подобрался, ожидая нападения, но толстяк просто остановился рядом с ним и, пыхтя, опустился на корточки, и стал стаскивать с Дина обувь.  
— Эй, ты что делаешь? Боюсь, что это не твой размер.  
Человек ничего не ответил, а только продолжал свою работу. Избавив Дина от обуви, он принялся расстегивать ремень на его джинсах. Дин поражённо дёрнулся, цепи гулко зазвенели, где-то под потолком им вторило одинокое эхо.  
— Убери от меня руки!  
Со стороны коридора раздался отвратительный писклявый смех, Дин повернулся на звук и увидел худого и долговязого человека, с интересом за ним наблюдавшего. Он напоминал скелет, которого по ошибке кто-то обтянул кожей, но лицо Дин разглядеть не мог — его скрывала тень.  
— Банди, оставь его, он нам ещё пригодится, — человек сделал властный жесть, и толстяк отстранился от Дина, — ты свободен.  
С покорностью толстяк поклонился человеку-щепке и вышел, не затворив дверь до конца. Узкая полоска света пробивалась в щель, и Дин, наконец, смог разглядеть лицо собеседника. Оно было сморщенным и высушенным, а глаза — заполнены чернотой. Человек подошёл к Дину вплотную и поднял его голову за подбородок:  
— Ты знаешь, если ты будешь кривляться и паясничать, то я позову Банди, и он быстро тебя оприходует.  
— Он не в моём вкусе. — Дин скривился, он не смог сдержать отвращения.  
— Я знаю, — кивнул человек, — но, учти, что всего одно неосторожное слово, и я плюну на все деньги, которые могу на тебе заработать и отдам тебя своему верному слуге. Ты ведь не хочешь это, Дин? Да, не удивляйся, я тебя знаю, ты — своего рода легенда, каждый паршивый демон говорит о тебе. Дин Винчестер — великий охотник на нечисть, которого ещё никому не удавалось загнать в угол, даже той сучке с перекрёстка. Твой всемогущий братик вмешался и развеял её по ветру, ведь так? О да, у Сэма огромная сила, его мощь безгранична, но здесь даже он не сможет тебя найти.  
— Да? И что это за место?  
— Демонический аукцион, на котором выставляют лоты вроде тебя. Только представь, сколько демоны, веками притесняемые охотниками, готовы отвалить за возможность вздёрнуть одного из своих мучителей на верёвке. Огромные деньги! Тебе они и не снились. А ты не просто охотник, ты — бесценная добыча, я до сих пор не могу поверить в свою удачу. Когда мне сказали, что тебя видели на кладбище, расположенном на проклятой земле, я подумал, что это шутка, но нет, ты сам пришёл ко мне в руки. Что, ты не знал, что земелька, на которой похоронен беспокойный фермер, проклята? Ну, конечно, ведь рядом с тобой больше нет брата, готового в любой момент рыться в старых бумагах, чтобы добраться до истины.  
— Не смей так говорить о Сэме! — Дин рванулся вперёд, но цепи натянулись, выворачивая ему руки. У Дина не было ни единой возможности освободиться и разодрать этого ублюдка в клочки. В это сложно было поверить, но он, так легко ускользнувший от пламени ада, должен будет умереть от рук какого-нибудь жалкого демона, разжившегося деньгами на чужой крови. И с этим ничего нельзя сделать, наверняка этот ублюдок уже всем растрепал, что поймал знаменитого Дина Винчестера в свои сети, и скоро здесь соберётся столько демонов, что даже всей святой воды мира на них не хватит.   
— Не злись, — человек наклонился к Дину и улыбнулся, — я уважаю Сэма, он силён, теперь у него есть армия и всё такое прочее, но подумай сам, продав тебя, я заработаю кучу денег. Верно?  
— А что… если Сэм про всё узнает?  
— Он узнает, не сомневайся. Но будет уже поздно, видишь ли, красавчик, на тебя уже поступил заказ, и даже если Сэм Винчестер будет здесь, он всё равно опоздает. Тебя уже купит очень сильный и богатый демон. С ним Сэм и будет разбираться.  
— Да? И кто он? — едва слышно спросил Дин, а сердце его безумно затрепыхалось в груди, теперь он по-настоящему боялся.  
— Не он, а она. Ваша знакомая, крошка Лилит.

+++

Когда Дина вытащили на сцену, в зале поднялся невообразимый вой. Он зажмурился от яркого света, и попытался успокоиться. Всё было не так уж плохо, верно? Из любой ситуации есть выход, нужно только постараться его найти. Человек-щепка захлопал в ладоши, призывая к тишине, а потом закричал, его голос поднимался к самому потолку:  
— Внимание! Перед вами обещанный подарок всем любителем торгов — Дин Винчестер!  
Толпа снова заревела, а Дин поёжился. Из одежды на нём остались только джинсы, из которых Банди вытащил ремень. Босые ноги замёрзли, рубашку с Дина тоже сняли. Он чувствовала себя живым товаром, на который пялятся все кому не лень.   
Демон, между тем, продолжал:  
— Этот охотник попортил нам много крови, теперь у вас есть возможность ему отомстить. Итак, купите Дина Винчестера и заставьте его встать перед вами на колени. Начальная цена – 1000 долларов.  
В зале замелькали руки, почти каждый демон хотел стать обладателем такого лакомого кусочка. Цена доползла до одного миллиона, но торги не прекращались. На финишной прямой осталось три демона, остальные с интересом наблюдали за ними и гадали, кто победит. Молодой демон, с проколотой бровью и фиолетовыми волосами поднял руку и торжествующе улыбнулся:  
— Пять миллионов!  
Красотка с грудью пятого размера тут же его оспорила:  
— Семь!  
Демон-щепка подогревал толпу, наблюдая за этой битвой.  
— Неужели вы позволите увести Винчестера у вас прямо из-под носа? Давайте, господа, покупайте!!! — Он всего лишь хотел получить побольше денег, потому что был уверен в том, что именно маленькая девочка выиграет гонку. Она подняла руки и заявила:  
— 15 миллионов.   
Красотка с большой грудью разочаровано опустила голову, крыть ей было нечем. Синеволосый демон хмыкнул, подумал чуть-чуть и выдал:  
— 20 миллионов.  
Девочка тут же выплюнула:  
— 25.  
В зале наступила абсолютная тишина, никто не мог переплюнуть эту сумму. Да и для малышки Лилит это был потолок. Синеволосый демон кинул на Дина голодный взгляд и отступил. Демон-щепка громко заверещал:  
— 25 миллионов раз. 25 миллионов два. 25 миллионов…  
— 30.   
Неожиданно толпа расступилась, пропуская высокую фигуру, закутанную в тёмный плащ. При виде её, демоны стали низко пригибаться к земле, забиваться в углы и щели. Даже Лилит отступила на несколько шагов, но всё же попробовала сопротивляться:  
— Ты опоздал!  
Человек в чёрном плаще сделал шаг навстречу девочке, демоны испугано зашипели, а девочка отступила.  
— Разве этот жук успел сказать «продано»?  
Лилит поджала губы и замолчала, крыть ей было нечем. Она не предполагала, что этот чёрт окажется здесь, просто не подумала о таком варианте.  
— Итак? — высокий широкоплечий человек, лицо которого скрывал капюшон, шагнул к сцене.  
— Да, да, конечно, — засуетился человек-щепка. — 30 миллионов раз, 30 миллионов два, 30 миллионов три. Продано!  
Дин вздрогнул и отвернулся. Этот вариант нравился ему ещё меньше. Фигура демона в чёрном выглядела угрожающе, он хотя бы знал, чего ожидать от Лилит, а вот этот новый демон, самый настоящий гигант, оставался загадкой. И что теперь будет?  
Демон подошёл к хозяину аукциона, распахнул полы плаща и кинул на пол мешок. Как в старые времена монеты глухо звякнули о пол.  
— Это залог, — гаркнул демон, — остальное снимешь в банке с моего счёта. Ясно?  
Демон-щепка закивал головой так, словно она у него была на шарнирах. Гигант протянул руку:  
— Ключ.  
— Что?  
— Ключ от цепей.  
— Ах, да.  
Демон положил на ладонь гиганту маленький ключ. Верзила подошёл к Дину вплотную и отпер замок. Охотник облегчённо вздохнул, когда тяжёлые цепи, впивающиеся в кожу, соскользнули с его запястий и упали со звоном на землю. Гигант вдруг извернулся, ухватил Дина за талию одной рукой и закинул себе на плечо. Дин пробовал возражать:  
— Отпусти, я тебе не девка, что бы меня таскать. Отпусти, я сказал.  
Верзила снова обратился к хозяину аукциона:  
— Ты забыл ещё кое-что.  
— Разве?  
Демон-щепка тут же понял, что сказал глупость, когда остальные демоны бросились врассыпную. В этой суматохе даже Лилит испарилась.  
— Хорошо, хорошо. Возьмите.  
На ладонь верзиле упали ключи от любимой детки Дина. Гигант сжал их в кулаке, и, развернувшись, зашагал прочь. Дин брыкался и врывался, но это не сильно действовало.  
— Отпусти меня!  
Демон его не слушал, он доставил Дина к Импале, отпустил на землю, придавил одной огромной рукой к капоту, а другой открыл дверцу и впихнул Дина внутрь. Потом сам сел на водительское сиденье и завёл машину.  
— Ни один демон никогда не сядет за руль моей детки, — взвился Дин.  
— Даже я? — демон вдруг опусти капюшон, и Дин подавился воздухом: на него смотрел… Сэм. Его Сэм. Всё такие же непослушные волосы, лезущие на лицо, щенячьи глазки, родинки. У Дина закончились слова, в груди больно заныло. Сэм. Сэмми. Почему он его не узнал?   
— Сэм?  
— Он самый.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Спасаю твою шкуру.  
— Можешь себя не утруждать. Оставь меня в покое.  
Сэм улыбнулся и прикоснулся ладонью к щеке Дина.  
— Видишь ли, есть маленькая деталь, которая многое меняет.  
Дин попытался сбросить руку брата, но у него не получилось.  
— Я купил тебя, Дин. Если ты хочешь от меня избавиться, то ты должен где-то раздобыть 30 миллионов.  
— Ты, ты не посмеешь!  
— Если это единственный способ тебя защитить, то ещё как посмею. Посмотри, Дин, стоило мне уйти, как ты тут же вляпался в дерьмо. Я больше тебя не оставлю. Никогда.   
Дин отвернулся к окну и в тот же миг здание, где проходил аукцион, рухнуло, словно карточный домик, а потом загорелось. Дин вздрогнул и прошептал:  
— Это ты?  
Сэм завёл машину и кивнул:  
— Я теперь на многое способен, Дин. И сделаю всё, чтобы тебя защитить.  
— Этого-то я и боюсь, — закрыв глаза, грустно произнёс Дин.

+++

Теперь, когда ситуация немного прояснилась, и Дин понял, что никто не собирается пока его убивать, он свернулся на пассажирском сиденье и заснул под мирное бурчание родной Импалы. Сэм изредка бросал на него заинтересованные взгляды и улыбался.   
Не смотря на всю свою силу и мощь, Сэм очень боялся. В это сложно было поверить, но это действительно было так. Когда он оставил брата на перекрёстке одного, его сердце разрывалось на части, каждая частичка требовала немедленно вернуться, но он не мог. Он должен был позаботиться о безопасном пристанище для Дина, а для этого нужно было заставить многочисленную армию демонов ему подчиняться. Это оказалось не так уж сложно, всего несколько отправленных в ад строптивых бунтовщиков, и остальные преклонили перед Сэмом колени. Не без помощи Руби, конечно. Именно она подсказала Сэму способ заставить себя бояться. Именно она тенью следила за Дином и прикрывала его, пока Сэм разбирался со своими новыми обязанностями. И она сообщила Сэму о том, что Лилит разбудила беспокойного духа с проклятого кладбища, чтобы заманить Дина в ловушку. Сначала Сэм хотел просто свернуть Лилит голову, но потом подумал, что аукцион будет ему на руку. К тому моменту армия демонов выполняла каждый его приказ и готова была сделать ради него всё, что угодно. А значит, Дина нужно было всего лишь купить, и заставить адских псов охранять его. Вот и вся фишка. Сейчас Сэм вёз брата к новому месту их обитания.  
Дин проснулся, когда они подъезжали к невысокому двухэтажному дому с большими окнами, в которых горел свет. Снаружи дом выглядел уютно, а Дин изрядно устал и просто хотел отоспаться на чём угодно, хотя бы отдалённо напоминавшем кровать. Сэм вышел из машины и, обойдя её, открыл Дину дверь и помог выбраться.  
— Здесь полно демонов, поэтому не делай глупостей.   
На улице лил дождь, а Дин как был в одних джинсах, так в них и остался. Сэм, поняв свою ошибку, снял с себя плащ и заботливо укутал в него Дина. Охотник дёрнул плечом, но сделал это больше для вида, потому что на самом деле замёрз.  
— Я не ребёнок.  
— Я знаю. — Сэм слегка подтолкнул его к двери. Когда они подходили к крыльцу, дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появилась Руби. Увидев Дина, она улыбнулась и кивнула Сэму:  
— Вижу, ты успел. Я очень рада, — она пропустила обоих братьев внутрь и затворила дверь. — От здания что-то осталось?  
Сэм пожал плечами:  
— Не знаю, меня это волновало в последнюю очередь.  
— А как поживает наша знакомая Лилит?  
— Пока не плохо.  
Дин наблюдал за этой милой беседой сонными глазами. Он замёрз, устал, проголодался. Разговоры о Лилит и демонах его не интересовали. Поэтому, он стал оглядываться вокруг. Изнутри дом оказался таким же уютным, как и снаружи: много старой мебели, удобной и мягкой на вид, приглушённый свет. Дин невольно поймал себя на мысли, что это место начинает вызывать у него странные чувства: безопасность, тепло. Дом. С этим срочно нужно было что-то делать.   
В это время из коридора возник невысокий парень с длинными — ниже плеч, светлыми волосами. Он бросил на Дина любопытный взгляд. Дин ещё сильнее закутался в плащ Сэма и шагнул навстречу парню: он не привык избегать драк и опасностей. И в тот же миг между ними возник Сэм, который заслонил Дина от парня, словно защищая. Он прошипел что-то одними губами, но парень понял, глаза его расширились, он опустил голову. Сэм махнул рукой, и парень испарился.  
— Я же говорил тебе, Дин. Здесь полно демонов, не вздумай отходить от меня далеко.  
— Иначе, что? — с вызовом спросил Дин, усмехнувшись.  
— Я просто могу не успеть, — прошептал вдруг Сэм и прижал Дина к себе так крепко, словно боялся, что какая-то сила попробует его отобрать.  
— Эй, Сэмми… — Дин не знал, что сказать, он просто не был готов к такому повороту событий.  
— Я не могу тебя потерять. Не могу.  
— Ты не потеряешь, — успокоил его Дин.  
Руби наблюдала за ними с нежностью и заботой, конечно, в той степени, в которой демон был способен на это. Она успела привязаться к обоим, и радовалась, что они снова вместе. Но Дин и, правда, устал, и ему нужен был отдых.  
— Сэм, наверное, тебе стоит проводить Дина в комнату? Я думаю, он устал.  
Сэм кивнул:  
— Ты права.  
Он выпустил Дина из своих рук и улыбнулся, глядя на брата: он так трогательно выглядел в черном плаще, в который укутался почти по самые уши.  
— Пойдём.  
Дин последовал за ним. Сэм привёл его в комнату на втором этаже и толкнул дверь. Когда Дин вошёл внутрь, он обнаружил огромную кровать, письменный стол, на котором стоял ноут Сэма, стул, зеркало, шкаф для одежды и дверь в ванную.  
— Ты можешь сходить в душ, а я пока раздобуду что-нибудь поесть. Но, никуда не выходи из комнаты, пока это опасно.  
— Пока?  
— Я работаю над этим, — Сэм, наклонившись, поцеловал Дина в кончик носа.  
Дин так и остался стоять с открытым от удивления ртом. Сэм усмехнулся и вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь. Но долго Дин так стоять не мог, он сбросил плащ, джинсы, боксёры и ринулся в ванную, где обнаружил отсутствие душа, пришлось набирать воду, но, видимо, в этом доме всё было как-то слишком хитро устроено, потому что вместе с водой из маленькой трубы полилась розовая жидкость, и вскоре ванна наполнилась пеной. Дин чертыхнулся, выругался, но ничего не смог с этим сделать. Поэтому он просто откинулся на бортик и постарался расслабиться.  
— Я рада, что ты здесь.  
Дин вздрогнул, открыл глаза и увидел Руби, стоявшую рядом с ванной.  
— Ты что здесь делаешь?  
— Пришла поговорить.  
— И о чём это? Будешь подбивать меня нашёптывать Сэму на ушко всякую гадость?  
— Нет, — Руби отрицательно мотнула головой,— я здесь для того, чтобы сказать, что рада твоему возвращению.  
— Неужели? — усмехнулся Дин.  
— Ты можешь думать, что угодно, но я видела Сэма, когда он не знал, как тебя спасти, я видела Сэма в тот момент, когда он узнал о проделках Лилит. Это ужасно. Нет ничего страшнее. Он способен мир обратить в пепел ради тебя. Но это не главное, он спас мне жизнь. Я привязалась к нему и не хочу видеть, как он страдает. И потом, ты мне нравишься, поэтому: добро пожаловать, Дин. Знай, что в этих стенах у тебя есть ещё один друг, кроме Сэма.  
С этими словами Руби исчезла, оставив Дина один на один со своими мыслями. Он так и не понял, правду ли говорила демоница или нет. Когда вода остыла, Дин обернул вокруг бедёр полотенце и вышел из ванной. Сэм оказался в комнате, а на столе стоял поднос, на котором громоздилось еда. Дин почувствовал себя счастливым.  
Пока он ел, Сэм наблюдал за ним, улыбаясь. А потом, когда Дин довольно облизал губы, притянул его к себе и повалил на кровать. Дин заёрзал, пытаясь выбраться из объятий брата, но у него ничего не вышло. Сэм накрыл их одеялом, рывком стянул с брата полотенце и выбросил его на пол.  
— Ты что делаешь? — спросил шокированный Дин.  
— Ты собрался спать в полотенце?  
— Нет, стоп, подожди. Ты будешь спать здесь?  
— Да.  
— Почему не в своей комнате и не в своей кровати?  
— Потому что это и есть моя комната и моя кровать. Добро пожаловать, Дин.   
Старший застонал и забрался под одеяло с головой. Это будет длинная ночка.

 

+++

Дин долго не мог уснуть, он просто лежал, прислуживаясь к спокойному дыханию брата и ощущая тепло Сэма каждой клеточкой своего тела. Иногда, когда Дин пытался чуть-чуть отодвинуться, Сэм притягивал его ближе к себе и утыкался носом в шею, обжигая кожу своим дыханием. Дину пришлось смириться, а потом, он сам не понял, как провалился в сон.  
Ему снилось что-то приятное: тёплые руки, обнимающие, ласкающие. Сильные мужские руки. Это немного озадачивало, но Дину было слишком хорошо, чтобы разбираться. Потом одна сильная рука обхватила его член, и Дин провалился в блаженную негу. Это был чудесный сон.  
Дин проснулся от собственного стона и понял, что это не сон. Сэм в наглую прижал его к себе, обхватил одной рукой его член и теперь с воодушевлением дрочил. Сам того не желая, Дин подавался бёдрами вперёд, трахая эту сильную руку.   
Словно очнувшись, Дин попытался отстраниться, он обхватил руку Сэма своей рукой:  
— Сэм, ты что делаешь?  
Сэм улыбнулся, отпустил член Дина, обхватил его за талию и, приподнял над кроватью так, словно его брат ничего не весил, просунул Дину под бок свою руку, и поймал ей обе ладони брата.  
— Тише, всё хорошо.  
Дин попытался освободиться, но у него ничего не вышло, Сэм крепко держал его руки в своей, а потом вернулся к прерванному занятию. Дин выдохнул:  
— Сэмми…  
Младший стал целовать его в шею, облизывать ухо, продолжая работать рукой. Дин извивался и стонал, но выбраться из плена этих волшебных рук он не мог. Сэм делал всё правильно, он словно чувствовал, что нравится Дину. И вскоре, после того, как Сэм провёл пальцем по всей длине члена, обвёл головку, снова спустился ниже, погладил чувствительную кожу под яичками брата, Дин кончил, излившись Сэму в ладонь.   
— Сэмми…  
— Всё хорошо, Дин, тише.  
Сэм прижал к себе Дина, того трясло, он до конца не мог осознать, что произошло. А потом Сэм перевернул его на живот, прижал к себе ещё ближе и оказался сверху, подминая Дина под себя. Дин не на шутку испугался, он попытался скинуть Сэма, но тот снова поцеловал брата в шею и погладил его по бедру.  
— Не бойся.  
— Сэм, ты что делаешь?  
— Всё будет хорошо, вот увидишь. Всё будет хорошо.   
Он чуть развёл ноги брата в стороны, преодолевая его сопротивление, потом обхватил свой член той рукой, которую Дин забрызгал спермой, пару раз провёл по нему и пристроился с Дину сзади.  
— Сожми бедра.  
— Что? — Дин плохо понимал, чего брат от него хочет.  
— Сожми бедра, ну же, Дин, давай.  
Дин сопротивлялся ещё какое-то время, но потом, почувствовав прикосновение к своей ягодице, рефлекторно сжал бедра, чтобы не позволить Сэму сделать что-нибудь глупое. И услышал над своим ухом:  
— Хороший мальчик.  
Сэм надавил своим членом Дину между ягодиц, но чуть изменил угол, коснулся головкой яичек брата, двинулся обратно, потом снова толкнул. Дин застонал и выгнулся. Член Сэма приятно массировал его яички, терся о бедра. Он и не заметил, как стал подаваться назад, на встречу движениям брата. Сэм приподнял его, просунул руку и снова обхватил его член. Дину хватило нескольких движений, чтобы кончить. Сэм излился ему между ягодицами, забрызгал бедра, он упал на Дина и замер.   
Они лежали так какое-то время, но вскоре Сэм встал, взял из ванной полотенце, вытерся сам и вытер им брата, укрыл Дина одеялом, поцеловал его, сонного, в лоб и отошёл к дверям. Там тут же появилась Руби, окинув абсолютного голого Сэма довольным взглядом, она взяла из его рук испачканное полотенце и исчезла. Сэм забрался к брату в кровать, прижал его к себе, устроил Дина у себя на груди и уснул.  
Утром Сэм разбудил брата, протянул ему чистую одежду, поцеловал в лоб, улыбнулся и толкнул в сторону ванной:  
— Давай быстрей соня, нам нужно ехать.  
Дин ещё до конца не проснулся, он никак не мог понять, приснилось ли ему прошлая ночь или это произошло на самом деле, поэтому он кое-как доковылял до ванной, забрался в неё и снова отключился. Проснулся он только в тот момент, когда почувствовал, что его кто-то куда-то несёт.  
— Эй!  
— Тише, Дин. Это всего лишь я.  
— Сэм?  
— Точно?  
— И с какой стати ты схватил меня на руки? Я тебе не плюшевый мишка.  
— Я знаю, просто ты так сладко спал, я думал одеть тебя тихонько, донести до машины, да так и довести. — Сэм с неохотой отпусти Дина на пол и позволил ему одеться.  
— И куда мы едем?  
— В одно важное место. Скоро увидишь.  
Они быстро собрались и вышли из дома, под внимательными взглядами демонов. Больше никто из них не пробовал заговорись с Дином. Когда они оказались возле Импалы, Сэм протянул Дину ключи.  
— Ты серьёзно? — Дин удивлённо поднял бровь.  
— Ты всё равно не сможешь сбежать от меня, даже, если очень попытаешься.  
Дин ничего не сказал, он просто забрался в машину, завёл мотор и погладил её по приборной панели:  
— Я скучал по тебе, малышка.  
Сэм улыбнулся, глядя на это.  
Всё дорогу Сэм указывал куда ехать, Дин просто сворачивал, куда ему говорили и молчал. Он до сих пор не мог переварить случившееся. Ему было грустно, на душе скребли кошки. Сэм заметил это и сказал:  
— Останови, пожалуйста, машину, Дин.  
— Уже приехали?  
— Останови машину.  
Дин притормозил на обочине, и Сэм тут же схватил его за воротник новой кожаной куртки, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Нежно, осторожно. Потом он отстранился и заглянул Дину в глаза:  
— Я знаю, ты этого хочешь. Я тоже этого хочу. Перестань себя корить. Ты меня понял, Дин?  
— Сэмми…  
— Ты меня понял?  
Дин улыбнулся, кивнул и прошептал Сэму в губы:  
— Какая же ты всё же девочка.  
Дальше в пути компанию им составляло фальшивое пение Дина.

 

+++

Сэм привёз брата к небольшому зданию, окружённому маленькими зелёными кустиками. Над крыльцом болталась проржавевшая от времени вывеска: «Чёрный дом». Дин передёрнул плечами, от этой хижины веяло холодом, одиночеством. Ему стало неуютно, захотелось бросить всё и уйти. Но Сэм уверено шагнул на крыльцо и дёрнул за ручку-кольцо. Раздался скрип, и дверь открылась. Сэм зашёл внутрь, и Дину пришлось шагнуть следом.  
Внутри, всё оказалось не так мрачно – просторная комната, завешанная фотографиями, на которых были изображены различные татуировки. Несколько мягких стульев вдоль стен, стол, на которым горела старинная лампа. Комната заканчивалась тяжёлой красной занавеской, из-за которой вышел мрачного вида мужчина и спросил:  
— Вам нужен мастер?  
Услышав это, Дин вздрогнул, бросил на Сэма недовольный взгляд. Младший только улыбнулся и шагнул вперёд:  
— Да, но работа весьма… специфическая.  
Мужчина пожал плечами:  
— Я столько всего поведал на своём веку, что вам и не снилось, парни. Не зря же наша мастерская называется «Чёрным домом». Мы храним секреты своих клиентов. Что будем делать?  
Сэм протянул мужчине лист бумаги, с изображением затейливых символов. Потом достал из кармана пузырёк.  
— Использовать будете этот материал.  
Мастер взял стекляшку в руки и принялся разглядывать, хмыкнул:  
— Кровь?   
Сэм кивнул.  
— Отлично? И кто из вас? Или вы оба?  
Сэм указал на брата, который от неожиданности даже рот открыл. Дин не знал, что ему сказать, он не хотел напоминать истеричную бабу, но и никаких меток на своём теле оставлять тоже не хотел. Даже ради Сэма. Но спорить с демоном.… А что, если Сэмми выйдет из себя, устроит тут погром? Дин, идиот, почему ты не поинтересовался раньше, куда вы едете!  
— И куда будем наносить рисунок?  
Дин сглотнул, ожидая решения Сэма. Он нахмурился и бросил на брата грозный взгляд, надеясь на то, что это не выглядело очень уж жалко.   
— Я же говорил, что работа специфична. — Сэм подошёл к брату и положил руку ему на правое бедро, нежно погладил кожу с внутренней стороны. — Здесь.  
— Хорошо. Здесь так здесь. Надеюсь, что ты не упадёшь в обморок, парень.  
Дин сглотнул, нахально усмехнулся, стараясь скрыть страх:  
— Я похож на труса?   
Мужчина усмехнулся, поманил Дина за собой за штору, бросив Сэму: «Ждите здесь», Потом мастер велел охотнику снять джинсы. Дин послушно расстегнул молнию, матеря Сэма про себя всеми словами, которые знал. Он примерно представлял, что кожа на внутренней стороне бедра очень чувствительная, и наедяться на что-то глупо. Он мог бы, кончено, поспорить с Сэмом, но младший, с его демоническими глазками мог просто прижать его к кушетке и всё. И как бы это выглядело? Дин решил, что устроит Сэму нервотрёпку в машине. Уж он ему отомстит.  
Мастер смешал кровь Сэма с краской, включил машинку и присел перед Дином:  
— Будет неприятно, если станет слишком больно, скажи, я остановлюсь, и ты сможешь перевести дыхание, но не дёргайся, иначе запорешь работу.   
Дину не нравилось то положение, в котором они оказались: он, с широко развёденными бедрами, и непонятный мужик между ними. Их разделяет только тонкая ткань его боксёров и, конечно, Сэм, который спустит с мужика кожу, если что-то пойдёт не так.   
Мастер приступил к работе, и вот, что странно, Дин почти ничего не чувствовал. Словно невидимая сила оградила его от боли. Кровь Сэма. Скоре всего она была добавлена в краску не только для того, чтобы заклеймить его, Дина, вечным знаком принадлежности брату, а чтобы слегка унять боль, расслабить. И всё удалось как нельзя лучше.  
Мастер работал молча, только изредка бросая заинтересованные взгляды на лицо Дина. Охотник его понимал, не так-то просто было понять, что происходит между ним и Сэмом. Кто они, братья, любовники, друзья? Ответа почему-то не было. Дин так до сих пор и не понял, почему не послушался Бобби и не пустил Сэму пулю в сердце.   
Он любил своего младшего до безумия, заботился о нём, оберегал. И он до сих пор помнил полные ужаса глаза Лилит, когда Сэмми возник на перекрёстке. От демона тогда вообще ничего не осталось, а девчушка содрогнулась, поджала губы, топнула ногой. Она не хотела отдавать душу Дина, но Сэм тогда был в таком состоянии, что ему ничего бы не стоило разрушить всё, поэтому Лилит сдалась. Она уступила, поклявшись отомстить им обоим. И попыталась заполучить Дина на аукционе, но Сэм и здесь оказался быстрее. Он купил Дина, умыкнув его у Лилит прямо из-под носа. Та вновь пришла в бешенство, но ничего не смогла сделать.   
И теперь Сэм творил, чёрт знает что. И неизвестно, что он ещё задумал.   
Мастер закончил и приклеил к свежей тату тонкий марлевый бандаж.  
— Пару дней может жечь, не мочить, и менять повязки. Ясно?  
Дин кивнул:  
— Конечно, я буду паинькой.   
Мастер ушёл, оставив Дина одного, в коморке тут же появился Сэм.  
— Ты как?  
Дин осторожно одел джинсы:  
— Если ты ещё хоть раз выкинешь нечто подобное, я тебе голову оторву. Ты меня понял?   
Сэм улыбнулся и подошёл к Дину, обнял его, прижал к себе.  
— И не надо меня лапать, я…  
Сэм поцеловал его в макушку, потом в лоб, кончик носа, подбородок.  
— И слюнявить меня не надо!  
Дин отвесил брату подзатыльник, но на самом деле он чувствовал тепло и счастье. Сэмми был рядом. Разве может быть что-то лучше?  
Когда же они выходили из мастерской, Сэм вдруг напрягся, замер, резко схватил Дина в охапку, повалил на землю и прижал, закрывая собой. В небо взметнулся столб дыма, раздался грохот, в их сторону полетели камни и стёкла. Дину показалось, что он оглох. Он просто лежал, прикрытый телом брата, и ничего не мог понять. Наконец, Сэм поднял голову и огляделся. Увидев, что угроза миновала, он поднялся и помог Дину встать.  
— Сэмми, что за чёрт?  
— Не чёрт, а Лилит.  
Дин зашипел, начал оглядывать брата на предмет ран, ничего кроме нескольких царапин он не нашёл.   
— Сэм, ты — идиот! Какого чёрта ты меня закрыл, а? Тебя могло убить!  
— Я теперь демон, не забыл? А ты по-прежнему человек. И я не хочу тебя потерять.  
Дин взял Сэма за подбородок, заставил его посмотреть брату в глаза:  
— Сэм, ты меня не потеряешь. Я здесь и уходить не собираюсь, но, если ты умрёшь, кто сможет меня защитить от Лилит? Ты об этом подумал?  
Сэм просто наклонился и поцеловал Дина. Всё, что он не мог сказать, он просто выдохнул Дину в губы. Он любил брата, чёрт, ради него он мог уничтожить мир. И он никому не позволит причинить Дину вред. И скоро ни один демон не сможет оспорить того, что Дин принадлежит ему.   
Дин поцеловал Сэма в ответ, потом посмотрел на развалины мастерской и, ухватив брата за локоть, потянул его к машине.   
— Здесь нам делать нечего. Поедем.  
Сэм кивнул, ещё раз обвёл взглядом местность, проклял про себя Лилит и её демонов. И мысленно поблагодарил Руби за ценный совет. 

+++  
Когда они вернулись, в доме стояла абсолютная тишина, не слышно было ни звука, словно все разом вымерли. Дин тревожно огляделся и посмотрел на Сэма, силясь понять, что же случилось. Ответ затерялся во времени и пространстве, и находиться не торопился. Потом едва слышно скрипнула дверь, и перед братьями появилась Руби. Девушка выглядела немного странно, потрепанная, какая-то помятая, она подошла сначала к Сэму, оглядела его с ног до головы, потом проделала то же самое с Дином.  
— Я вижу, что вы оба живы.  
— Что случилось? — Дин сделал шаг на встречу Руби, запустил руку в карман джинсов, словно надеясь обнаружить там пистолет или, на худой конец, нож, но потом, вспомнив, что всё его оружие забрал демон-щепка, опустил руку.  
— Сэм, ты что, не чувствуешь? — спросила Руби.  
— Лилит. Здесь была Лилит.  
Руби кивнула:  
— Да.   
— И где все? — Дин огляделся, потом в упор посмотрел на демоницу.  
— Я почувствовала присутствие этой твари и распустила их. Девчонка рвала и метала, когда нашла дом пустым, она хотела напасть на твоих людей, пока ты ездил с Дином по делам. Я сорвала её планы.  
— Какая жалость. — хмыкнул Дин. — И что, она просто так тебя отпустила, за красивые глазки?  
— Нет, конечно. У этого дома много тайн, одна из них — старый подвал, защищённый от посторонних глаз одним хитрым заклинанием. Лилит стояла прямо передо мной, но так ничего и не почувствовала.  
Дин не знал, стоит ли ей верить, с одной стороны, Сэм ей доверял, и она всегда его поддерживала, с другой, как-то неправдоподобно звучала эта история. Сэм словно почувствовал сомнения Дина, он подошёл к брату, обнял его, притягивая к себе, стараясь успокоить, но этим только ещё больше разозлил его.  
— Я же сказал, не нужно меня лапать! — взорвался Дин, отпихивая Сэма. — Я не игрушка, которую можно таскать туда, куда тебе вздумается. Мне это всё надоело!  
Взгляд Сэма изменился, в нём не было злости, гнева или ярости, только грусть. Он выглядел словно побитый щенок, который хотел приласкать хозяина, а тот грубо пнул его ногой по любопытной мордочке. И Дин сразу почувствовал себя виноватым, ему стал стыдно за эту вспышку. Но и просить прощения он не собирался, Сэм сам был виноват, кто просил его превращать Дина в плюшевого мишку?  
Сколько себя помнил, Дин всегда избегал прилюдно проявлять свои нежные чувства по отношению к брату, он старался быть сильным старшим братом, способным защитить от любой беды. Он хотел быть похожим на отца, а тот очень редко брал Сэма на колени, гладил по голове, улыбался. Он просто отдавал приказы и спасал людские жизни. Он был героем, самым настоящим героем. Именно поэтому Дин называл маленького Сэма девочкой, когда тот протягивал крохотные ручки, выпрашиваю у Дина объятия или поцелуй. Дин посмеивался над карапузом, отвешивал подзатыльники, щекотал его. И со временем Сэм перестал просить. Он не знал, что по ночам Дин подтыкает ему одеяло, гладит по голове, целует в лоб. Дин не хотел, чтобы кто-то видел, как сильный парень превращается в кисейную барышню рядом со своим очаровательным младшим братцем. И сейчас Дин не знал, что ему делать.  
— Руби, ты можешь собрать всех? Мы должны найти новое убежище, раз Лилит узнала про это.  
— Хорошо. — девушка кивнула Сэму, делая вид, что не видит боль в его глазах. Она хотела придушить Дина, или, хотя бы отшлепать этого упрямого мальчишку, но на это не было времени.   
— Будь осторожна.   
— Конечно. — Руби улыбнулась Сэму, уже собралась исчезнуть в воздухе, но потом словно о чём-то вспомнила, и, вытащив из кармана тонкий чёрный кожаный ремешок, протянула его Сэму. — Держи, я сделала так, как ты просил.  
Сэм взял ремешок из рук Руби и сжал его в руки. Когда демоница исчезла, он повернулся к брату и вздохнул:  
— Тебе это может не понравиться, но я доверяю Руби и знаю, что она мне не врёт. Она отослала демонов, чтобы защитить моих людей от неминуемой гибели, потому что не один солдат моей армии не сможет выстоять против Лилит, как группой так и в одиночку. Эта тварь слишком сильна. Сама же Руби уйти не могла, так как у неё было одно маленькое незаконченное дело. Вот, — Сэм поднял ремешок над своей головой, — именно это её и задержало.  
— Да? И что это? — прищурился. Дин  
Сэм развернул ремешок, на его внутренней стороне Дин увидел непонятные надписи на латыни, сделанные ярко красной краской.  
— Гарантия твоей защиты.  
— И каким это образом?  
Сэм нехорошо улыбнулся. Он не хотел причинять Дину вред или боль, но других вариантов пока не было. Дин, конечно, будет сопротивляться, но разве его кто-то спрашивает. Дин прочитал что-то нехорошее в глазах брата, потом от удивления даже подпрыгнул на месте и возмущённо заявил:  
— Нет, Сэм. Тысячу раз нет.  
— У тебя нет выбора.  
— Только попробуй это сделать, и я сломаю тебе челюсть.  
— Правда?   
Дин встал в боевую стойку, собираясь хорошенько взгреть своего братца. Уж на это-то он точно не пойдёт, одно дело позволять мелкому обнимать его на людях или демонах, Дин не знал, как будет вернее, и совсем другое, позволить ему….  
— Дин, не глупи.  
Через секунду Дин был прижат к стене мощным телом брата. Сэм прижал его руки к стене над головой одной своей огромной лапой, а другой аккуратно надел ремешок на шею Дину и что-то шепнул в самое ухо. По телу Дина пошла дрожь, он перестал сопротивляться и опустил голову брату на плечо.   
— Вот видишь, — мурлыкнул Сэм ему на ухо. — всё не так ужи плохо, правда?  
— Сукин ты сын. Клянусь, я когда-нибудь тебя отшлёпаю.  
— Может, сегодня ночью? — предложил Сэм, с улыбкой наблюдая за тем, как Дин краснеет. Великолепное зрелище.  
— Я тебя убью.  
— Ну, конечно. Ты ведь видел надпись на ремне?  
Дин кивнул, его почему-то потянуло в сон. Кожа почти не чувствовалась на шее. Она не натирала и не давила. Прилегала просто идеально.  
— Знаешь, чем она сделана?  
— Вишнёвым соком?  
— Очень остроумно. Нет, Дин. У этой краски всего три компонента: моя кровь, моя сперма, и твоя сперма. Ты ведь знаешь, что это значит?  
Несколько секунд Дин просто молча пялился на Сэма ошалелыми глазами, потом попытался вырвать свои руки из захвата, когда это не удалось, просто пнуть Сэма.   
— Ты… мать твою!  
— Точно.  
— Скажи, что ты врёшь.  
— Нет.  
— Господи, Сэмми, скажи, что ты врёшь.  
— Нет.  
— Ты использовал одни из самых мощных компонентов. Такие заклятие почти никогда нельзя отменить. Ты знаешь это, идиот?  
Сэм кивнул, и вдруг, наклонившись, поцеловал Дина в губы, сначала нежно, едва касаясь, потом жадно врываясь своим языком Дину в рот. Дин какое-то время просто не двигался, потом укусил брата за нижнюю губу.  
— Остановись, ты, чучело. И отпусти меня, наконец.  
— А если я не хочу?  
— Сэм. Отпусти. Меня. Сейчас же.  
В этот момент появилась Руби:  
— Извините, что прерываю, но я собрала всех в нашем новом логове. К ритуалу всё готово. Остался только один маленький нюанс.  
— Какой нюанс? — спросил Дин, пытаясь отлепить Сэма от себя.  
— Ты, Дин.  
— Я?  
— Знаешь, что написано на ремне? — Сэм провёл пальцем по чёрной коже.  
— Что?  
— А на татуировке?  
— Может, скажешь?  
— Скажу, надпись гласит: «мой, отныне и навсегда».  
Руби улыбнулась:  
— Поздравляю, Дин. Завтра у тебя будет насыщенный день. 

+++  
Да уж, всё получилось, мягко говоря, совсем не так, как ожидал Дин. Сэм и Руби привезли его в новое логово, которое не было таким уютным, как старое. Небольшое здание, мрачноватое, старое и холодное с виду. Дину оно не понравилось с первого взгляда:  
— Это что за склеп, старик?  
Сэм только пожал плечами. Он не мог рассказать Дину всего, не мог поведать ему о том, что им пришлось искать новое убежище, потому что до тех пор, пока ритуал не будет завершен, даже заклинание, связывающее его с братом на века и больше, не сможет защитить Дина от Лилит. А Сэм боялся именно Лилит, ведь он дважды умыкнул у неё душу Дина. И ведь не знает его братец, что вся эта возня вокруг него не просто так. Дело не только в неземной любви Сэма брату и такой же ненависти Лилит к его персоне. Просто Дин — ключик, которым можно открыть что-то вроде ящика Пандоры, выпустить на белый свет такую силу, что конец света наступит незамедлительно. Этого не хотел никто, ни демоны, ни люди. Все, кроме кучки тупиц, поддерживающих Лилит, были против. Но разве эта демоница когда-нибудь кого-нибудь слушала? Нет. Она просто хотела власти, и ей было плевать, что в процессе погибнут все. Шансы на выживание в грозящем апокалипсисе изначально были только у Сэма, на данный момент демонов, равных ему по силе не было. Даже Лилит в одиночку с ним бы не справилась. Но младший отказался от значимой части своей силы, передав её… Дину. Он сделал это для того, чтобы Дин выжил, если мир рухнет. То, что Дин будет единственным выжившим, Сэма мало волновало.   
Теперь у него была другая проблема: демоны воспринимали Дина только как брата лидера, человека, находящегося под защитой их главаря. Сэму этого было мало. Он хотел большего, хотел, чтобы демоны защищали Дина. Для этого нужно было кое-что исправить, совсем немного. Этим Сэм и планировал заняться сегодня ночью.  
Сэм привёл Дина в комнату и запер дверь. Дин тут же принялся выговаривать брату всё, что думает по поводу его поведения:  
— Сэм, может уже хватит? Скажи, наконец, что происходит.  
— Я уже сказал всё, что тебе нужно знать.   
— Сэмми…  
— Не забывайся, Дин. Я больше не твой младший братик, которого можно отчитывать. Я — демон, зло, я убивал и терзал. За то время, что ты охотился один, я совершил много недостойных поступков. Будь осторожен.  
Дин сделал шаг навстречу брату, вдруг поймал подбородок Сэма своей рукой, и заставил младшего посмотреть ем в глаза:  
— Не лги мне, Сэм. Я знаю, что это не так.  
Сэм застонал, притянул брата к себе и поцеловал. Сначала, он провёл языком по нижней губе Дина, потом приоткрыл губы и позволил Дину вести. Он так хотел заставить Дина поверить своим словам, но старший всегда видел его насквозь, мог сказать, когда Сэм говорит правду, а когда лжёт. И сейчас он лгал, нагло лгал. Он никогда никого не убивал, по крайней мере, просто из садистского удовольствия. Если Сэму и приходилось проливать кровь, то только чтобы защитить свою жизнь.  
Сэм подвёл брата к кровати, потом толкнул его. Дин растянулся на мягкой поверхности. А потом улыбнулся:  
— Может ты меня ещё и разденешь, принцесса?  
Сэм опустился на кровать рядом с Дином, потом протянул руку, ухватился за отворот рубашки и дёрнул. Пуговицы с треском разлетелись по полу, рубашка разорвалась в нескольких местах. Воспользовавшись замешательством брата, Сэм снял то, что от неё осталось. Дин пришёл в себя в тот момент, когда Сэм расстегнул ширинку на его джинсах и начал стягивать их вместе с трусами.  
— Ты что, охренел?! Прекрати немедленно!  
Сэм не стал его слушать, он легко справился с Дином, потом сел на кровати, и положил Дина себе на ноги так, словно и, правда, собирался его отшлёпать.  
— Только попробуй сделать это, и я тебя убью. Сэм, клянусь…  
Дин замер, когда Сэм запустил одну руку под подушку и извлёк на свет божий несколько предметов. Из-за своего неуклюжего положения Дин не мог разглядеть, что это было. Раздался звук отвинчивающейся пробки. Дин начал сопротивляться ещё сильнее, но Сэм придавил его к месту одной рукой, липкой от смазки, погладил по ягодице.  
— Дин, я просто пытаюсь облегчить тебе жизнь. Ты же девственник.  
— Иди к чёрту, у меня я было множество женщин. Я не монах, в отличие от тебя. И не смей… Сэм!  
— Но ведь никто никогда не забирался так глубоко внутрь твоей сущности? — Сэм улыбнулся, раздвинул брату ягодицы и осторожно вставил один палец ему в зад. Дин дёрнулся, замолотил ногами по кровати, но вывернуться он не мог — Сэм крепко держал его.   
— Сэм, я тебя урою. Убери от меня свои руки, убери их ИЗ меня.  
— Тише, Дин. Я просто не хочу причинить тебе боль в будущем. Вот и всё.  
Сэм добавил второй палец и слегка развёл их в стороны. Дин зашипел, дёрнулся, но сопротивляться перестал, поняв, что это бесполезно. Сэм просто делал с ним то, что хотел. И сказать, что это было совсем уж неприятно нельзя. Потом Сэм добавил третий палец и задел что-то внутри Дина. У него перед глазами пошли цветные пятна, он выгнулся навстречу этим умелым пальцам, стал подаваться назад, насаживаться на них. Жжение и боль ушли, оставив после себя только воспоминания. Было невероятно хорошо. А потом Сэм вытащил пальцы и, наклонившись, прошептал Дину на ухо:  
— Расслабься.  
— Что? Зачем?  
Сэм не ответил, просто протолкнул что-то холодное и скользкое брату в анальное отверстие. Дин открыл от удивления рот, выгнулся, стараясь избавиться от вторжения, но только ещё больше пропихнул инородное тело внутрь себя.  
— Это что?  
— Тебе понравится.  
Сэм продолжал проталкивать это нечто в Дина, пока, наконец, не осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Потом осторожно потянул за нитку, пару бусинок выскользнули наружу. Дин застонал в голос:  
— Мать твою, только не говори, что это гребенные чётки… ты же не трахаешь меня чётками?  
Сэм ударил Дина по ягодице.  
— Не богохульствуй. Всё проще. Это анальные шарики. Я же говорил, что тебе понравится.  
Сэм затолкнул бусинки обратно. А потом снова потянулся за нитку и вытащил почти все. Липкий от смазки, твёрдый член брата упирался ему между бедер. Дин словно находился между двух огней: с одной стороны эти самые шарики, задевающие его простату, сводящие с ума, с другой, горящий словно огнём член, требующий внимания.   
Дин пару раз толкнулся Сэму в бедро и кончил, заляпав ему джинсы. Сэм улыбнулся. Потом аккуратно ввёл внутрь почти потерявшего сознание от нахлынувших ощущений Дина небольшой предмет.  
— Сэм?  
— Хочу, чтобы ты был готов. Это пробка, она подготовит тебя к предстоящей ночи.  
— Вытащи её.  
— Нет, — Сэм уложил брата на живот, на кровать и поцеловал в шею, — тебе будет легче на животе. Постарайся уснуть.  
— Сука.  
— Я знаю, и ещё, не пробуй достать её сам. Не получится, только хуже сделаешь.   
Сэм снова поцеловал брата, только уже в спину, накрыл его покрывалом и вышел, а Дин со стоном уткнулся носом в подушку. Он попал по полной программе!

 

+++  
Сэм нашёл Руби в комнате для церемоний, она стояла у стрельчатого окна и смотрела в даль.  
— Ты уверен, что поступаешь правильно?  
— Я должен защитить Дина, ритуал поможет…  
— Я не об этом.  
Сэм подошёл к демонице, облокотился на стену и тоже стал наблюдать за медленно восходящим солнцем. Оно подкрашивало всё вокруг в нежные теплые тона, природа постепенно просыпалась, радуясь новому дню. Мир не подозревал о грозящей ему опасности. Сэму хотелось просто смотреть на солнце и верить, что они победят.  
— Тогда о чём?  
— О нём. — Руби кивнула в сторону фигуры в кресле. — Думаешь, ему можно доверять?  
— Слушай, девочка, я в этой жизни совершил множество поступков, плохих и хороших, но в одном можешь быть уверена, я никогда не делал ничего, что могло бы навредить мне самому. Предать Дина – значит вынести себе смертный приговор. Неужели ты полагаешь, что я настолько глуп?  
— В том-то и дело, что ты слишком умён, чтобы плясать под чью-то дудку.   
Человек медленно встал и подошёл к Руби и Сэму, на его лице застыла неприятная улыбка, а жёлтые глаза тускло мерцали, сливаясь с солнечным светом.  
— Я просто хочу жить. Как и все.   
Сэм встал между ними, чтобы предотвратить очередной скандал. С тех самых пор, как Сэм сумел вернуть Азазеля из небытия, эти двое постоянно собачились по любому поводу. И если в преданности Руби Сэм был уверен, то Желтоглазому почти не доверял, но и отправить его обратно пока, не получив ответы на свои вопросы, не мог. Слишком многое было поставлено на карту. Младший до сих пор помнил выражение лица великого стратега, когда он возник в центре дьявольской ловушки, нарисованной на потолке кровью Сэма. Это нужно было видеть: растерянность, злость, гнев, понимание. Даже смерть не сильно изменила их некогда злейшего врага, тот всегда знал, что лучше для него самого, поэтому на предложение сотрудничать или валить обратно в ад для мёртвых демонов, ответил незамедлительным согласием. Конечно, он попытался избавиться от Сэма в тот же миг, как была стёрта линия ловушки, но отказался от своей идеи в связи с полным отсутствием возможности пошевелиться. Сначала его припечатала взбешённая Руби, которая была равна ему по силам, а потом, когда Желтоглазый немного восстановил возможность мыслить, за него взялся Сэм. Повторения той ночи демону было не нужно.  
Заручившись поддержкой бывшего смертельного врага, Сэм послал Руби приглядывать за Дином, который в этот момент очёртя голову кинулся сражаться со злом. Сэм подробно расспросил Азазеля о Лилит, её слабых и сильных сторонах. Теперь, когда вторая попытка Лилит завладёть его братом не удалась, Сэму оставалось лишь правильно сгруппировать силы.   
— Прекратите. Сегодняшняя ночь очень важна. Вы можете не ругаться.   
— Хочешь поиграть с братиком на людях? — усмехнулся Желтоглазый.  
— Заткнись, Азазель, или я заставлю тебя замолчать. – Сэм бросил на демона испепеляющий взгляд, и тот предпочёл заткнуться. С Сэмом опасно было играть. Особенно когда тот заполучил в союзники такую оторву как Руби. Та ещё штучка, предательница, мятежница, поднявшая волну сопротивления против его, Азазеля, власти. И ведь ей почти удалось, если бы не Сэмуэль Кольт, заставший её врасплох и, в место того, чтобы убить, отправивший в ад, многое могло бы случиться для Азазеля по-другому. Когда Желтоглазый открывал врата ада, он надеялся, что его знакомая не сможет вырваться в месте с остальными, но она была в числе первых, получивших свободу. А его Винчестеры убили. Правда, Сэм вернул его, но теперь игра шла на жизнь, а не на власть. Он был готов сделать что угодно, лишь бы не возвращаться туда, откуда его вытащил бывший любимчик.  
— Хорошо. Молчу.   
— Нам с Руби нужно кое-что обсудить. Найди тебе занятие, но помни, не смей приближаться к Дину, или я тебя на куски порву и скормлю червям. — глаза Сэма полыхнули смертельной чернотой.  
— Я всегда знал, что мы сможем договориться. — Азазель улыбнулся и исчез, оставив Руби и Сэма одних. Сэм тяжело вздохнул, и опустился в кресло, в котором до этого сидел демон.  
— И что ты мне скажешь?  
— Что ты — идиот, Сэм. Стоило ли убивать его, если ты оживил его вновь? Как ты думаеш, что на это скажет Дин?  
— Он не узнает.  
— Ты уверен?  
Сэм лишь молча отвёл взгляд, он собирался сделать всё, что в его силах, чтобы не допустить утечку информации. Дину не нужны лишние волнения.  
— Что на счёт сегодняшней ночи?   
— Всё готово, алтарь, демоны, всё.  
— И даже….  
— Не волнуйся, я нашла сбор, который ты просил. Мне самой опоить им Дина?  
Сэм отвернулся от демоницы. Он знал, что это не честно по отношению к брату, но ничего не мог поделать. Других вариантов не нашлось. Как ещё можно было заставить Дина спокойно раздвинуть ноги на глазах у армии демонов? Трахнуться на алтаре? Ответ один — никак. Поэтому и приходилось идти на хитрость.  
— Ладно, я пойду разбираться с твоим братцем, а ты смотри чтобы эта Желтоглазая задница не напакостила. Уж он это может.  
Сэм улыбнулся словам Руби. Да уж, они друг друга стоили.  
Демоница открыла дверь в комнату и вошла, осторожно ступая по мягкому ковру. Дин лежал на животе, раскинув в стороны руки и уткнувшись носом в подушку. Он спал, но стоило Руби сделать несколько шагов к кровати, как мускулы на спине у охотника напряглись, он поднял голову и бросил на демоницу сонный взгляд.  
— Чего ты хотела?  
— Пришла посмотреть.  
— Не боишься, что Сэм выколет тебе глаза?  
Руби улыбнулась:  
— Честно? Боюсь. Но, кто не рискует, тот не плюёт на могилу врага.  
— Вижу, у тебя хорошее настроение, — пробурчал Дин, откинувшись на подушку, — кого-то прибила?  
— Нет, пока.  
— Тогда чего так скалишься?   
— Радуюсь тому, что скоро у меня появиться ещё один вождь. Правая рука лидера. Его супруг.  
— Надеешься оказаться начинкой в бутерброде?  
— Не груби мне, Дин. А то это очень плохо закончится.   
Дин смешно нахмурился:  
— Сэму наябедничаешь, что я тебя обзываю?  
— Очень смешно, — Руби подошла к кровати и протянула Дину кружку, — пей.  
— Что это?  
Демоница улыбнулась, бросила насмешливый взгляд на задницу Дина и прошипела:  
— Помочь хочу, а то ведь ты сидеть не сможешь.  
— Иди к чёрту! — Дин попытался отшвырнуть кружку, но Руби вовремя убрала руку.  
— Какой же ты глупый, лучше будешь стонать от боли, чем примешь помощь от демона.  
— Лучше сдохнуть.  
Руби сердито подалась вперёд и зашипела Дину прямо в лицо:  
— Замолчи, ты не знаешь, о чём говоришь. Сэм ради тебя отказался от своей сущности, поступился собой. Не смей так говорить. И пей, чёрт тебя дери!  
Дин выдернул кружку из рук демоницы и залпом опустошил её.  
— Довольна?  
— Вполне.  
Комнату вдруг закружилась в бешеном темпе. Руки Дина ослабели. Пальцы разжались, он со стоном упал на подушку, выронив кружку на ковёр. Руби наблюдала за этим с мрачной решимостью. Теперь оставалось подождать, когда Дин немного оклемается, потом позволить Сэму подготовить его и всё… В полночь на одну душу в мире станет меньше. Две души сольются воедино.   
Подняв кружку с пола, Руби вышла, прикрыв за собой дверь.

+++

День пролетел быстро, словно его и не было. Полночь стремительно приближалась, пугая своей неизбежностью. Дин очнулся от дурманящего действия той дряни, которой его опоила Руби, но не мог пошевелить ни рукой ни ногой. Сил не было совсем, даже глаза открыть было трудно. А вот с другой частью его тела творилось что-то неладное. Члён был просто каменный, такого стояка у Дина давно не было. А главное, решить эту проблему самостоятельно в текущем положении он не мог, а разрядка нужна была срочно.  
Дверь открылась с тихим скрипом, и в комнату вошёл почти голый Сэм, кожа его мерцала в лунном свете. Дин сглотнул, если бы он мог, то обязательно сказал что-нибудь острое и едкое, но даже губы облизать был не в состоянии. Сэм подошёл к нему, откинул покрывало, поднял на руки и куда-то понёс. Дину всё это очень не нравилось, член сводило от напряжения, холодный воздух касался нежной кожи, но облегчения не приносил. И потом они вышли на улицу….  
Сэм направился к большому алтарю, на котором было расстелена чёрная шёлковая простыня, уложил на неё Дина, развёл брату ноги и осторожно вытащил пробку. Та выскользнула с влажным звуком. Сэм прикрыл Дина другой простыней и отошёл от него.   
Вокруг алтаря собиралась огромная толпа, она всё увеличивалась и увеличивалась. Демоны появлялись отовсюду и с равнодушием смотрели на лежащего человека. Они не испытывали к Дину ненависти или зависти, просто пока он для них как бы не существовал.   
Когда собралась вся армия, рядом с алтарём появилась Руби и улыбнулась Сэму, уж она-то знала, как ему сейчас необходима поддержка и внимание. Лидер демонов… боялся. Он очень не хотел, чтобы сегодняшняя ночь стала для брата ночью позора и унижения. Никакого насилия, только ласка и любовь.   
Сэм обратился к своей армии:  
— Вы знаете, что в мире у нас множество врагов, жаждущих нашей смерти и полного поражения. И в наших силах не допустить этого. Но сегодня, здесь и сейчас, мы собрались, чтобы заверить моего супруга в своей верности. Кто-нибудь против? Если такие есть, то пусть скажут сейчас, ибо позже я развею их по ветру.  
Демоны молчали, никто не спешил идти против лидера и его желаний. Да, он приказывал им подчиниться простому смертному, приказывал им встать перед ним на колени и защищать его жизнь. Но никто не осмелился бы перчить желаниям лидера, он был силён и мудр, он сохранил столько жизней своих людей, что и не сосчитать, он вырывал демонов из-под гнёта Лилит, защищал, давал кров. Разве кто-то мог предать того, кому обязан жизнью? Да, никогда.  
— Тогда мы можем начинать.  
Сэм подошёл к алтарю, скинул с себя лёгкую тунику и лёг рядом с братом, прижимаясь к его телу. Губы Дина были слегка приоткрыты, дыхание участилось, он слабо постанывал, прищурив глаза. Сэм улыбнулся и откинул простыню, улёгся на Дина, скрывая его от глаз демонов. Всё, за чем они могли наблюдать — широкая мускулистая спина Сэма, его упругие ягодицы. Сэм был собственником и не собирался позволять демонам даже украдкой разглядывать то, что принадлежит ему.  
Дин заскулил протяжно и жалобно, когда Сэм коснулся рукой его щеки, провёл пальцем по нижней губе, потом поцеловал кончик носа. Дин хотел, чтобы оргазм скорее захлестнул его, хотел получить разрядку, хотел оказаться в сильных и надёжных объятиях брата. Он сам не знал, чего хотел.  
Сэм прикоснулся губами к его щеку, потом подбородку, шее, ключице, бедру. Он провёл рукой по груди Дина, обвёл оба соска, прошёлся по животу, скользнул к бёдрам. Дин чуть прогнулся в спине и сжал пальцами покрывало. Способность двигаться медленно возвращалась к нему. Сэм снова вернулся к его губам, нежно поцеловал брата, осторожно проникая языком внутрь, поглаживая, лаская.   
Дину казалось, что он весь горит в огне, он мотнул головой и всхлипнул. Сэм оторвался от его губ, теперь припухших от поцелуя, приоткрытых, таких манящих, посмотрел на Дина с любовью, странной пугающей непонятной, но безумно сильной, всепоглощающей любовью, провёл языком по губам Дина, потом прикусил кожу на его шее. Сэм устроился у брата между бёдер, одной рукой приподнял Дину голову, потом устроил Дина так, что тот лежал головой у него на руке, второй рукой погладил Дина по щеке. А потом осторожно вошёл в брата без всякой подготовки, поцеловав его при этом и шепнув:  
— Я люблю тебя, Дин.  
Дин вскрикнул, но не от боли, а он неожиданного ощущения полноты и тепла во всём теле. Сэм дал брату немного привыкнуть к своему органу, а потом осторожно толкнулся вперёд. Дин снова застонал, на этот раз громко, протяжно, словно давая брату сигнал, что больше терпеть не может. И Сэм стал трахать его сильными резкими толчками, посылая на вершину удовольствия. Дин подавался ему навстречу, до одури вцепившись брату в плечи, царапая кожу до крови. Когда Сэм обхватил член Дина, провёл большим пальцем по головке, потом пробежался указательным по толстой набухшей вене, Дин с криком кончил, забрызгав их обоих спермой, прикрыл глаза и блаженно засопел.  
Демоны всколыхнулись, но сразу же притихли, когда Руби бросила на них угрожающих взгляд. Сэм замер в брате и не двигался, но разрядки он явно не достиг. Он ждал, пока Дин снова не открывает глаза. Когда это, наконец, произошло, Сэм улыбнулся ему своей очаровательной щенячьей улыбкой, погладил Дина по бедру, взял в руку член брата, крепко сжал, потом прошёлся по всей длине, перекатил в руке бархатную тяжесть яичек и снова улыбнулся, когда член Дина затвердел в его руке. Сэм снова принялся толкаться в брата, вытягивая из него стоны удовольствия, невероятного, неудержимого удовольствия. Дин обвивал ногами талию Сэма, выгибался, мотал головой из стороны в сторону, подавался навстречу толчкам и скулил. Сэм намерено подводил его ко второму оргазму, сводил с ума, ласкал, прикусывал кожу на шее, целовал в плечо, ключицу, посасывал соски. Вскоре Дин кончил во второй раз и окончательно потерял сознание. Сэм последовал за ним после особенно сильного толчка, лёг на брата и замер.   
Так они и лежали какое-то время, но ритуал нужно было заскочить, поэтому Сэм вышел из брата, обернул вокруг талии тунику, попутно вытирая ей сперму брата со своего живота. Затем прикрыл Дина, уложил его на покрывало и подозвал двух самых сильных демонов. Двое черноглазых выступили из толпы, которая тут же разделилась на два ряда, подошли к брезенту и подняли его. Они несли покрывало с Дином вдоль рядов, Руби молча шла рядом, готовая в любой момент испепелить любого, кто посмеет причинить Дину вред, Сэм молча наблюдал за этим со своего места. А демоны склоняли голову перед законным супругом лидера, бросали в покрывало чёрные монетки. Наконец, каждый демон выказал своё уважение Дину, и его понесли обратно к Сэму. И когда до великого лидера оставалось несколько шагов, на пути носильщиков возник тот самый блондин, который пытался прикоснуться к Дину в первые день его появления в убежище. Он сделал один шаг к спящему Дину, когда его просто вжало в землю. Глаза Сэма полыхнули безумной яростью, он готов был рвать и метать. Демоны зашипели как кошки и спрятали свою драгоценную ношу за спину к Руби. Сэм бросил на посмевшего угрожать его брату демона в последний взгляд и зло улыбнулся. Тело демона скрючило, согнуло буквально в дугу, послышался хруст ломающихся костей, потом всё тихо. Изо рта блондина пошла кровь, но перед тем, как окончательно обратиться в прах, он успел шепнуть Сэму:  
— Она всё равно до тебя доберётся. Она убьёт тебя, великий вождь.  
А потом в воздухе закружился чёрный вихрь, который пытался взметнуться к небу, но его утянуло в землю. А тело демона превратилось в пепел. Руби устало пожала плечами, и двинулась в сторону Сэма, демоны, несущие Дина, направились за ней. Руби ожидала чего-то подобного, она знала, что среди их армии есть предатели, переметнувшиеся на сторону Лилит, просто поверить не могла, что эта сучка подобралась так близко.  
Когда демоны поравнялись с ним, Сэм взял Дина на руки вместе с покрывалом. Прижал его к себе, устроил голову брата у себя на плече и поднял руку.. В тот же миг вся толпа демонов опустилась перед братьями на колени, а Руби склонила голову в знак уважения. Демоны закричали, выбрасывая вперёд левую руку:  
— Слава и честь новому лидеру, слава Дину!!!  
Сэм наблюдал за этим с молчаливой улыбкой, прижимая Дина к себе ещё крепче, а Руби шептала слова одной старой молитвы на латыни. Она была рада, что ритуал завершился с такими минимальными потерями. Потом она тоже шепнула, улыбаясь Сэму:  
— Да прибудет с ним Тьма. Слава Дину!

+++.  
На следующее утро Дин проснулся в кровати, с Сэмом вместо подушки. Тот не спал, улыбался, глядя на брата и трепал его волосы. Дин с трудом разлепил веки, силясь понять, а что же, собственно произошло, но думать отчего-то совсем не хотелось. Ему было удобно лежать вот так, устроив голову у Сэма на груди, и чувствовать его тепло. Ему просто было хорошо, и не хотелось разрушить один из самых мирных и спокойных моментов в жизни. Если закрыть глаза на то, что Сэм теперь демон, всё было просто замечательно. Идеально. Потом Дин почувствовал ноющую боль в заднице и вспомнил, как вчера беззастенчиво прижимал Сэма к себе ногами, обвив их вокруг талии брата, и прогибался ему навстречу. Дина словно облили холодной водой, такой чёткой была стоящая перед глазами картинка.  
— Ты… я убью тебя, Сэм!  
Сэм даже бровью не повёл, продолжая с улыбкой гладить Дина по голове, словно маленького непоседливого ребёнка.  
— Давай только душ примем, и можешь начинать.  
— Я тебя ненавижу, ты знаешь об этом?  
Сэм лишь покачал головой, потом подхватил брата на руки и понёс его в душ. Дин хотел сопротивляться, он даже занёс руку, чтобы отвесить брату звонкий подзатыльник, но понял, как глупо и истерично это будет выглядеть, и только впился Сэму зубами в плечо. Тот только рассмеялся и ущипнул брата за задницу.   
— Слушай, может хватит таскать меня на руках, это жутко бесит.  
— А мне это нравится, ты такой маленький….  
Дин ошалело уставился на Сэма, пока тот настраивал в душе воду, а потом перевёл взгляд вниз, критически оглядывая своё достоинство.  
— И вовсе я не маленький! Ты всё врёшь.  
Сэм проследил за его взглядом и от души расхохотался, притянул брата к себе, нежно поцеловал в губы и прошёлся кончиками пальцев по позвоночнику от шеи до поясницы.   
— Я не это имел в виду. И ты прекрасно это знаешь. Дело в том, что каждый раз, когда я смотрю на тебя, мне кажется, что ты вот-вот исчезнешь, просто растаешь, словно мираж в пустыне, и я останусь один. Я вижу тебя хрупким и таким маленьким по сравнению со мной. Я не хочу тебя потерять.  
Дин снова уставился на брата в полной растерянности, не имея не малейшего представления о том, что происходит между ними. У Сэма явно были проблемы, страхи, от которых не так уж просто было исправится. Он прижимал Дина к себе так крепко, что иногда старший боялся задохнуться, а чаще просто подминал его под себя. И теперь вот это…  
— И что ты вчера сделал? Ты хоть понимаешь…. что…я. Чёрт, забудь.  
— Что такое, Дин? — Сэм прижался к брату, опустил голову ему на плечо и зажмурился. Не демон, а большой и растерянный щенок.  
— Ничего.  
— Скажи мне.  
— Нет.  
— Ты же знаешь, каким я могу быть упрямым. И потом… — Сэм опустил руку на член брата и слегка сжал. У Дина ещё сохранилась утренняя эрекция, поэтому он только слабо застонал и прикусил губу, — я ведь могу тебя заставить.  
— Не выйдет, сучка.  
— Спорим? — рука Сэма скользнула по твёрдому члену, замерла, а потом невыносимо медленно начала забираться вверх, чтобы перекатить яички, слегка поиграть с ними, сжать, вырвать у Дина громкий стон, и снова отступить. — Скажи мне, Дин.  
— Ты… урод.   
Сэм ничего на это не ответил, лишь развернул брата к себе лицом, прижал его к себе ещё крепче. У него тоже стаяло, что было большим плюсом. Сэм обхватил оба их члена, слегка потёр их друг об друга, потом позволил Дину взять управление на себя, подставляясь под его толчки, но ненадолго. Когда Дин должен был вот-вот кончить, Сэм отступил от него на шаг и заглянув в затуманенные страстью глаза:  
— Скажи мне, Дин.  
— О Господи, Сэмми… я…хочу, я должен кончить.  
Сэм погладил обалдевшего и почти ничего не понимающего брата по щеке и улыбнулся ему.  
— Всё будет. Ты мне только скажи.  
Дин уронил голову брату на грудь, всхлипнул, от чего у Сэма закружилась голова. Он притянул Дина к себе, осторожно погладил по ягодице, поцеловал в макушку. Дин сдавлено выдохнул:  
— Я не могу больше тебе доверять. Я боюсь, что совершаю ошибку, что ты больше не мой брат, а всего лишь демон, который притворяется и лжёт. Ты ведь послал Руби, чтобы она опоила меня. Ты… я боюсь…  
Сэм резко толкнулся навстречу брату, потёрся об него. Дин вскрикнул и кончил, выстрелив спермой Сэму в живот. Потом он обмяк, позволил Сэму себя вымыть, завернуть в большое полотенце и донести до кровати. Сэм всё так же был обнажён, он не успел одеться, с его волос капала вода, но он этого не замечал. Он устроил Дина под одеялом, сам растянулся у него за спиной и зашептал на ухо:  
— Ты не должен меня боятся, Дин. Я сделал это, лишь потому, что хотел тебя защитить, я не смогу без тебя жить. Да, я поступил не хорошо, но ты никогда бы не согласился на это, поэтому мне пришлось пойти на хитрость. Поверь мне, Дин. Я очень тебя люблю.  
Так они и лежали долгое время, Дин вскоре уснул, видимо события ночи сильно его вымотали, а Сэм забрался в джинсы, накинул футболку и пошёл искать Желтоглазого. Им было что обсудить.   
Он нашёл его на балконе. Азазель стоял, протянув руки ладонями вверх, и ловим ими капли дождя. Заметив Сэма, он грустно улыбнулся и покачал головой:  
— Поздравляю, ты добился своего. Ты отвёл внимание Лилит от Дина. Что теперь?  
— О чём ты?  
— О, Сэм, — Желтоглазый пожал плечами, — ты можешь одурачить свою армию и эту девчонку Руби, но не меня. Ты, конечно, провёл церемонию, что бы защитить Дина. Это, бесспорно, правда, но ведь они не знаю всех деталей, верно.   
Сэм прищурился, и фонарь, освещающий территорию перед домом, мигнул, по стеклу пошли трещины, а потом оно и вовсе разлетелось осколками. Желтоглазый притворно нахмурился:  
— Не злись. Я знаю, что у этой церемонии были две цели: первая — сделать Дина твоим супругом, а значит заставить демонов, верных тебе его защищать, оберегать и подчиняться ему, если его приказы не идут в разрез с твоими, а вторая – отвлечь внимание Лилит на себя. Ты ведь именно это и сделал? Никто, даже Руби не подозревает о том, что Дин был своеобразным ключом, способным распахнуть ворота в место, ещё худшее чем ад. В древних книгах это место называют городом греха, и ваша мамочка была одним из стражников, его стороживших. Спросишь, откуда я знаю? Оттуда же, откуда знал твою мать. Это не важно. Главное, что я знаю про Дина, и ты это тоже знаешь. И ты понимаешь, что Лилит хотела открыть эти ворота и с помощью силы, за ними скрывающейся, разгромить всё вокруг. Так ведь?  
Сэм стиснул зубы, он был зол, ведь эта сволочь попала в самую точку. Он узнал, что Дин – ключ от так называемого Города греха, что Лилит хочет заполучить его, и ради этого пойдёт на всё. Поэтому-то и вернул Желтоглазого из небытия, ведь только он знал, что со всем этим делать.  
— Думаешь, я не понял, почему ты меня вернул? Тебе ведь нужна моя помощь, малыш Сэмми.   
— Даже если и так, то что?  
— Ты вернул меня, поэтому я готов тебе помочь. Скажу, что ты просто гений — ошейник, татуировка, заклинание, прочитанное Руби. Ты ведь сбил эту гадину Лилит со следа. Она ведь теперь не может видеть Дина, верно? Если, конечно, ты ей не разрешишь. Ну, а ты будешь подыхать, но не дашь такого согласия. Умница. Но угроза остаётся: если Лилит найдёт Дина и завладеет им, мир отправится прямо к чёрту. И мы вместе с ним. Я согласен помочь тебе ещё немного, но не бесплатно. Опережая тебя, скажу, если ты отправишь меня обратно, то не узнаешь, как убить Лилит. А я знаю, но просто так не скажу.  
— И что тебе нужно?   
Желтоглазый улыбнулся:  
— Ты.  
— Я?  
— Да. Ты. Скажем так, ты меня привлекаешь. Я осознаю, что сейчас ты можешь размазать меня по стенке или сделать ещё что, но тогда, рано или поздно, Лилит доберётся до твоего брата. Ты силён, ты просто невероятно силён, и она тебя боится, и сама не сможет ничего тебе сделать, но Дин не захочет оставаться с тобой всю свою жизнь. Он скорее тебя возненавидит. Так что, соглашайся.  
— Если ты обещаешь помочь мне в борьбе с Лилит, я согласен буду… пойти тебе на встречу.  
— В таком случае слушай внимательно, ты сделал Дина невидимым для Лилит, но она знает, что Дин всегда там, где и ты, а значит, что рядом с тобой Дин уязвим, как никогда.  
— И к чему ты клонишь? — Сэм наклонил голову, словно растерянный маленький щенок.  
Азазель пожал плечами:  
— Ты должен заставить Дина уйти.

+++

Дина разбудил громкий шум за дверью, какие-то всхлипы и причитания. Он открыл один глаз, потом вздохнул, зажмурился и распахнул оба, встал, кое-как натянул на себя джинсы и прямо так прошествовал к двери, но открыть её не успел, потому что она с громким треском распахнулась сама. Дин так и замер, ничего не понимая, потому что представшая перед глазами картинка не могла быть реальной.   
— Пожалуйста, отпустите меня, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста.  
Маленькая худенькая блондинка с испуганными распахнутыми глазами пыталась вырваться из цепкой хватки Сэма, который, видимо, чтобы заставить её замолчать, ударил её наотмашь по щеке:  
— Заткнись, тебя никто не спрашивает.  
Девчонка взвыла, разразилась её большими рыданиями, но потом как-то притихла, и только плечи её тряслись. Сэм прошёл мимо оторопевшего Дина. Повалил девчонку на кровать и стал грубо разрывать её одежду, девчонка даже не пыталась сопротивляться, только иногда сдавлено шептала:  
— Нет, пожалуйста, нет…  
Тогда Дин словно очнулся. Подлетел к брату. Ухватил его за плечи и попытался оттащить того от девчонки. Сэм повернулся к нему и опалил взглядом абсолютно чёрных глаз:  
— Не смей мне мешать! — он толкнул Дина, не сильно, но этого хватило, чтобы старший улетел на соседнюю кровать. — Или ты хочешь занять её место?  
Дин только хлопал ресницами, он никогда не видел Сэма в таком состоянии, даже в самых страшных своих кошмарах, он не мог такого себе представить. Мир словно сошёл с ума и Сэм вместе с ним. Девчонка всхлипывала под ним, но не боролась, она была такой крошечной по сравнению с Сэмом. И что-то было такое в поведении брата, неправильное, ненастоящее. Дин только толком не мог понять, что.  
— Ты что делаешь?  
— Развлекаюсь, разве не видно?  
Дин поднялся с кровати, осторожно подошёл к брату и оттащил его от девушки, кивнув ей, чтобы убиралась. На этот раз Сэм позволил себя отвести, позволил девушке со слезами на глазах выскользнуть за дверь, позволил Дину усадить себя на пол, позволил заглянуть себе в глаза. В них была пустота.  
— Сэм, это не ты, ты ведь никогда так не делал.  
Сэм поднял голову и улыбнулся, только вот легче от этой улыбки не становилось:  
— Ты был прав, Дин. Я действительно стал демоном, ты правильно боялся. Во мне не осталось ничего человеческого. Сейчас я хочу пойти, догнать эту куколку и сделать с ней всё, что не успел.  
— Ты… Сэм, это не правда.  
— Да? Разве? Знаешь, мне плевать, что ты думаешь по этому поводу.  
Сэм резко вскочил с кровати, оттолкнул брата от себя и выскочил их комнаты. Дин попытался последовать за ним, но дверь захлопнулась прямо у него перед носом, оставив Дина один на один со своими мыслями. Старший колотил в дверь, звал Сэма, но всё это было напрасно, тот просто ушёл и оставил брата одного. Дин до сих пор видел испуганное лицо той девчонки, с разбитой губой, парой синяков, заплаканное, жалкое. Сэм сорвался ни с того ни с сего, просто озверел. Но ведь ещё утром всё было так хорошо. Эти нежные слова на ушко, объятия, Сэм не мог притворяться. Дин был уверен в том что, брат ушёл спустить пар, но скоро вернётся и всё объяснит. Он хотел позвать Руби, но демоница на его крики не отозвалась. Всё это было так странно, так нереально. Неправильно.  
Сэм не просто демон, решивший захватить мир, он его младший брат. Сумасбродный, занудный, похожий на потерянного щенка, младший брат, а не безумный, жестокий монстр, крошащий и громящий всё на своём пути. Дин знал это. Он просто знал.  
Так прошло какое-то время, всё словно замерло, из-за двери не раздавалось ни звука, и Дин так и задремал, присев у стены и облокотившись на неё. Он не услышал, как открылась дверь, и в комнату вошёл Сэм. Он, шатаясь, добрёл до кровати и просто рухнул на неё. Дин открыл глаза, моргнул и, наконец, увидел Сэма… перемазанного в крови. Дин вскочил на ноги и бросился к брату, но Сэм его остановил.  
— Сэмми…  
— Не подходи ко мне.  
— Но Сэм….  
— Я убил её.  
Дин замер, словно налетел на невидимую преграду, мешавшую ему подойти к брату.  
— Что? О чём ты?  
— Девчонка, я изнасиловал и убил её. А тело так и оставил в переулке.   
Дин сполз на пол так, где стоял. Это не могло быть правдой, Сэм не мог этого сделать. Верно? Не мог!  
— Её крики и жалобный, умоляющий шепот до сих пор звучат у меня в ушах. Она просила меня не трогать её, не убивать. Она молила, Дин, но я не послушал… Я убил её.  
Голос Сэма звучал едва слышно, он опустил голову, вперив взгляд в свою рубашку, перепачканную в крови. В человеческой крови. Что теперь им с этим делать?  
— Я… сошёл с ума, Дин. И теперь я хочу причинить боль тебе.  
— Ты шутишь? — Дин уставился на брата взглядом, полным отчаяния. Этого просто не могло быть!  
— Нет.   
Сэм посмотрел на шею Дина, где красовалась тонкая полоска чёрной кожи, и вздохнул. Он вспомнил, как первое время Дин отчаянно пытался её снять, но ошейник плотно прилегал к телу, не подцепить, не сдвинуть. Самое интересное, что он был совершенно не ощутим, не натирал и не давил, сидел просто идеально. Но Дин возненавидел его, и, однажды, решил поддеть его ножом и порвать. Сэм не боялся оставлять оружие рядом с Дином, потому что знал, что Дин никогда не причинит ему вред и даже не попытается это сделать. Комплекс старшего брата, будь он не ладен. Сэму и в голову прийти не могло, что Дин решит избавиться от ошейника таким способом. Дин порезался сам, а ошейнику хоть бы что. Сэм тогда смазывал его ранку мазью, читал брату нотации на тему его полной безголовости, объяснял, что снять ошейник может только тот, кто его надел. А потом спрятал всё оружие, во избежание повторения этой истории. Теперь пришло время его снять.   
Сэм встал с кровати, подошёл к брату, прикоснулся к кожаной полоске и что-то прошептал, она упала ему на ладонь, а Дин просто хватал ртом воздух.  
— Прямо сейчас я ненавижу тебя, Дин. Я хочу вырвать твоё сердце, смотреть, как ты умираешь. А потом медленно раздавить ещё трепыхающийся орган у тебя на глазах. Убирайся.  
— Сэм…  
— Иди вон.  
Сэм схватил брата на руку, положил ему на ладонь что-то холодное и металлическое и заставил Дина сжать кулак.   
— Уходи. — Сэм отошёл от Дина на несколько шагов и отвернулся к окну. Охотник разжал ладонь и увидел на ней ключи от Импалы. Дин сглотнул и сделал шаг на встречу Сэму:  
— Сэм…  
Тот повернулся к нему, посмотрел черными глазами и улыбнулся.  
— Иди, или я доберусь до Бобби и сделаю с ним то же самое, что и с той девчонкой.  
— Ты этого не сделаешь. Сэм, ты не такой.  
Сэм улыбнулся и достал что-то из кармана — небольшой кулон в виде сердечка, перемазанный в крови. Дин вспомнил, что именно такой кулон висел на шее у избитой Сэмом девушки. Дину стало дурно, он отошёл к двери. Сэм хищно улыбнулся:  
— Всё ещё сомневаешься?  
Дин выскочил из комнаты, чтобы не видеть Сэма таким, не видеть, во что превратился его брат. Сэм всё это время стоял у окна. Когда Импала, скрипя шинам, вылетела с территории их убежища, Сэм упал на колени и закричал, словно раненое животное. По его лицу текли слезы.

+++

Спустя какое-то время, Сэм кое-как привёл себя в порядок и отправился на поиски Азазеля. Тот обнаружился в саду, сидящим под деревом. Демон задрал голову вверх и смотрел на плывущие по небу облака. Заметив Сэма, он указал рукой на место рядом с собой:  
— Ты можешь мне не верить, но мне действительно жаль, что так получилось.  
— Ты прав, я тебе не верю.  
Азазель грустно усмехнулся и положил руку Сэму на плечо:  
— Знаешь, ты напоминаешь мне маленький хрупкий цветочек, который всё норовит сломать жестокий северный ветер. Я столько раз спорил с твоей материю о твоей судьбе ещё до твоего рождения, но она никогда меня не слушала. Понятно, в кого ты такой упрямый. Да-да, я знал твою мать с очень давних пор, но пока это не важно. Ты меня притягиваешь, гипнотизируешь. Я не зря поставил на тебя, хотел, чтобы ты возглавил мою армию, я хотел защитить тебя, уберечь. Но не смог.  
— И что мне делать теперь? Что мне делать?  
— Сражаться с Лилит. Одному.  
Сэм скинул руку демона со своего плеча и поднялся:  
— Ты думаешь, я сумею победить?  
— У тебя нет выбора, ты должен вернуться ко мне… живым.  
— Очень мило. Думаешь, Руби позволит мне выступить против Лилит в одиночку?  
— Обмани её.  
— Как?  
Демон тоже встал и прошёлся пару раз туда-сюда, потом замер и снова поднял глаза к небу, щурясь на солнце.  
— Помнишь того охотника, у которого был кольт?  
— Да, — кивнул Сэм.  
— У него был друг, Маэрс, о котором не знал, даже твой отец. Так вот, этим двоим удалось найти запасные патроны, кольт был оставлен у Элкинса, а патроны забрал себе Маэрс. Отправь Руби вместе с остальной армией туда, сказав, что там ловушка, а сам иди на пустырь. Лилит объявится, будь уверен.  
Сэм очень не хотел доверять Азазелю, а потом ещё иметь с ним что-то общее, но выбора у него не было. Совсем. Оставалось только надеяться на то, что мир не сойдёт с ума окончательно. Сэм решил, что пора найти Руби и поговорить с ней, он медленно развернулся и пошёл к двери, но Желтоглазый вдруг рванул его на себя, поймал за руки и поднеся их к своим губам, осторожно поцеловал.  
— Помни, что ты нужен мне живым, и что ты мне обещал.  
Сэм вырвал свои ладони из рук Азазеля и быстро ушёл, оставив демона одного. У него не было никакого желания обсуждать свои обещания. Только не сейчас.  
Руби была в библиотеке, она рылась в каких-то старых книгах и что-то бормотала себе под нос. Заметив Сэма, она бросила на пол очередной пыльный фолиант и ринулась к нему:  
— Ты что сделал со НИМ, ублюдок?!  
Сэм прекрасно понимал, о чём она говорит, но защищаться не было ни сил, ни желания. На месте сердца остался обугленный кусок, который иногда ныл, и больше ничего. На душе скреблись кошки, они впивались своими острыми когтями прямо в нежную плоть.  
— Я не собираюсь обсуждать это с тобой.  
— А с кем ты это обсудил? С этим уродом? Ты вообще думаешь, что делаешь?!  
Сэм резко схватил Руби за грудки и встряхнув, зашипел, чеканя каждое слово, глаза его резко почернели:  
— Я. Не. Буду. Обсуждать. Это. С. Тобой. Ясно?  
Руби кивнула, решив, что пока не стоит связываться с Сэмом, что в таком состоянии он опасен, и может сделать глупость.  
— И что теперь?  
Сэм отпустил её и попытался взять себя в руки. Только истерик ему сейчас и не хватало. Ведёшь себя как девчонка, очень умно, Винчестер. Просто гениально!  
— Намечается заварушка.  
— Какая?  
— Мне нужен некий Маэрс.  
— Симон Маэрс? Зачем он нам?  
Сэм удивлённо посмотрел на Руби и спросил:  
— Откуда ты его знаешь?  
Демоница уклонилась от ответа:  
— Слышала. Так зачем он нам?  
— У него хранятся запасные пули к кольту. Без них это оружие бесполезно. Я это знаю. Ты это знаешь. И Лилит это знает.  
— И что ты предлагаешь?  
— Столкнуться с ней там.  
Руби покачала головой, это походило на очередную глупую идею, но что она могла сделать? Что? Если Сэм решил что-то, он всё равно это сделает, даже, если попытаться ему помешать, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Только хуже станет. Всем.  
— И каков план?  
— Ты берёшь армию демонов и идёшь туда, а я нападу с тыла, когда уже завяжется бой.  
— Сэм…  
— Действуй.  
Руби снова покачала головой, но ничего не ответила. Она просто вышла из библиотеки, сверкнула чёрными глазами, отдала приказ демонам строиться и повела их за собой. Она должна была возразить, верно? Должна была убедить Сэма, что это не правильно, но не стала этого делать. Всё было слишком запутанно, слишком глупо. Но сейчас на это не было времени.  
В этот момент Дин как обезумевший гнал машину, сам не зная куда. Ему просто нужно было выкинуть из головы мысли. Все до одной. А ещё выпить. Очень много выпить. Поэтому он остановил машину у какого-то бара, вышел, хлопнул дверцей своей любимой машины, потом словно опомнился, провел по капоту рукой и шепнул:  
— Прости, только ты у меня и осталась. Ты и я.   
Он бросил на Импалу ещё один грустный взгляд и зашёл в бар, там было темно и прокурено, пьяные люди шатались туда-сюда, щипали за задницы проходящих мимо официанток и тупо ржали. Дина это дико раздражало, но какая разница, где надираться, верно? Поэтому, он сел за один из столиков и поднял руку. Рядом с ним тут же оказалась симпатичная блондинка, она ослепительно улыбнулась Дину и наклонилась ещё ниже, чтобы показать все имеющиеся в запасе прелести. В ложбинке между грудями блеснуло что-то знакомое. Кулон в виде сердца. Дешёвая пластмассовая бижутерия. Сердце Дина словно остановилась. Он замер, поражено глядя на девушку, а та вытаращилась на него, а потом отмерла:  
— Я тебя знаю, ты приятель того парня, который любит разыгрывать перед своими дружками спектакли.   
— Что? — Дин так пока ещё и не пришёл в себя.   
— Ну, тот парень, что нанял меня….  
— Нанял?  
— Господи, ты, что ничего не знаешь? Вот потеха. Я – Бэт, работаю здесь, официально и неофициально. Ну… оказываю интимные услуги. Так вот, твой приятель попросил меня подработать, сказал, что у вас в отношениях наступил кризис. И нужна встряска. Заплатил мне хорошие деньги за этот концерт.  
— Какой концерт?  
Девушка выпучила на него глаза:  
— Ты что, думаешь, он меня правда бил? Да нет, конечно. Только один раз, при тебе дал пощёчину, и то не сильно, просто для вида, и, между прочим, неплохие деньги отвалил.  
— Он не сделал тебе ничего плохого? — Дин вскочил на ноги.  
— Нет.  
— Совсем?  
— Совсем.  
Дин засиял как стовольтная лампочка, он прижал девушку к себе, смачно чмокнул её в щеку и вылетел из бара. Официантка обалдело смотрела ему в след. 

+++  
Руби поняла, что сглупила, когда добралась до уединенного жилища Маэрса с армией вооружённых до зубов демонов, а их встретила тишина. Не наблюдалось ни одного признака присутствия здесь Лилит или кого-нибудь из её сторонников, просто заброшенный дом, где никто давно не живёт. Пусто, мрачно, тихо. Безлюдно. Пустынно. Руби выругалась, осмотрелась и зашла внутрь. Ничего необычного для себя она там не увидела: просто тело мёртвого мужчины с перерезанным горлом, лежащее на диване перед старым телевизором, небольшая лужица крови рядом с этим диваном, да вывернутые наизнанку шкафы, разбитые зеркала, посуда. Совершенно ничем не примечательная картинка, привычная для демона.   
Явно что-то искали, причём в спешке, не утруждая себя раскладыванием вещей по своим местам, или очень торопились, или совершенно не боялись, что кто-то может их найти. Даже следы своей ауры не почистили. Нет, не торопились, просто действовали идиоты, ничего не знающие о мире настоящего зла. Люди. Самые обычные люди. Демоны бы никогда не покинули место разбоя, не подтерев за собой. Глупый и опрометчивы поступок, тем более что Руби знала, что эти придурки так и не нашли то, что искали. Демоница подошла к дивану, резко сдвинула его с места, да так, что труп уткнулся лбом в свои колени, нагнулась, выдернула одну половицу и запустила в тайник руку. Не сильно оригинально, но, по крайней мере, не на самом виду оставил.   
Демоница извлекла на божий свет несколько старых пуль и улыбнулась. Теперь у них было оружие против Лилит. Только вот где она сама и где Сэм? Он должен был быть уже здесь. Куда делся их бесстрашный лидер? Подождав ещё немного, демоница поняла, что ни Сэма, ни Лилит здесь нет, и не будет, поэтому, она скомандовала армии возвращаться, ругая про себя глупого мальчишку. Куда он мог деться? Что задумал? Неужели послушался этого урода Азазеля, предавшего ради спасения собственной жизни свою возлюбленную, потому что она была сильнее и могла его уничтожить? Нашёл кого слушать! Да это ничтожество способно на такие низости, что даже ей становилось жутко. Ну, где же Сэм?  
Этот вопрос интересовал не только её. Дин на полной скорости вернулся в дом, где оставил Сэма и с каким-то непонятным страхом осознал, что он абсолютно пуст. Кругом не было ни души, даже демоны прислужники куда-то подевались. На его призывы никто не отозвался. Дин вышел и сел на крыльцо, не зная, что ему делать дальше. Куда мог запропаститься Сэм? Зачем он разыграл перед братом весь этот спектакль? Зачем заставил его уйти? Правильно, ты, идиот, Дин, ну скажи, как можно было поверить в то, что Сэм убил эту девочку? Ну, как! Да, у Сэма теперь глаза чёрные и бездонные, но ты вспомни, как он тебя к себе прижимал, как таскал на руках и одуряющее улыбался. Он не демон, он маленький щенок! И ты, сволочь такая, никудышный хозяин, раз ухитрился его потерять. Ох, что-то было здесь не чисто.   
В этот момент возле дома появилась разгневанная Руби, которая, увидев Дина, сразу кинулась к нему:  
— Ты вернулся.  
— Как видишь.  
— Где Сэм?  
— Это я у тебя хотел спросить, ты же падший ангелочек на его плече и шепчешь ему на ушко всякие гадости. — Дин удивлённо поднял бровь, и Руби отвесила ему подзатыльник.  
— Прекрати ёрничать, тут что-то не так.   
— Где? — Дин огляделся.  
— Хватит! Сэм куда-то ушёл, и я не знаю куда.  
То, как она это сказала, очень не понравилось Дину. Он весь подобрался и попытался сосредоточиться:  
— Давай ещё раз, Сэм прогнал меня, разыграв для этого целый спектакль, а пока я изводил себя и терзался, он куда-то свалил, и ты не знаешь, куда. Так?  
Руби кивнула:  
— Так.  
— Твою мать!!! Разве он не советуется с тобой во всём?  
— Нет, с тех пор как он вернул…. — Руби осеклась на полуслове и отвела взгляд, но Дин уже почувствовал, что она собиралась сказать что-то не совсем приятное. Он едва сдержался, чтобы не заорать на демоницу, не отправить её в ад.  
— Что сделал Сэм?  
— Он….   
— Говори!  
— Он вернул Желтоглазого.  
Дина словно пыльным мешком по голове ударили, он замер, каждая клеточка его тела напряглась. Дин стиснул зубы, всё было ещё хуже, чем он предполагал:  
— Он сделал что?  
— Вернул Азазеля из небытия.  
— Дерьмо! — Дин со всей дури ударил кулаком по крыльцу, на котором сидел. Ярость переполняла его, он слово погрузился под воду и никак не мог всплыть, в ушах стучало, голова шла кругом.  
— Но зачем он это сделал? Почему ты его не остановила?  
— Ты же знаешь Сэма, если что-то взбредёт ему в голову, то его уже ничем нельзя остановить. Он просто хотел защитить тебя от Лилит, вот выдумал такую чушь.  
— Рассказывай.  
— Это долгая история.  
— Я не спешу.  
— Нам нужно найти Сэма, он может натворить какую-нибудь глупость. У меня есть одна мысль, насчет того, где он может быть.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Дин, вставая и направляясь к машине,— по дороге расскажешь.  
Когда Импала сорвалась с места, Руби внимательно посмотрела на Дина и спросила:  
— Что ты знаешь о Азазеле?  
— Кроме того, что он – сволочь, каких мало, и я отправил его на тот свет? Немного.  
— Точно. С него всё и началось. Ему очень много лет, он многое видел и многое знает. Уже очень давно он сколачивает себе армию, чтобы поглотить мир, но каждый раз что-нибудь срывается. Нам важно знать, что случилось в первый раз. Её звали Кассандра, она была молода, красива и могущественна, одна из самых сильных демонов на земле. Она влюбилась в другого демона, по имени Азазель, он тоже говорил, что любит, но скоре всего, это была не правда. Он хотел за её счёт получить захватить власть, а потом избавиться от влюбленной демоницы. Поверь, демоны тоже могут любить, самозабвенно, беззаветно. За это она и поплатилась: Азазель заманил её в ловушку, пользуясь тем, что она не ожидала от него подвоха, и заключил в страшное место, которое в ваших книжках зовется Городом Греха.   
— Мило, ничего не скажешь.   
— Я была среди его демонов и попыталась этому помешать, но разве меня кто-нибудь слушал? Потом я подняла восстание против Азазеля, но тому удалось запихнуть меня в Ад. Не понимаю, зачем я ушла от подруг-ведьм в команду к этому придурку, но это не важно, так или иначе, Азазель не узнал, что перед всей этой заварушкой, Кассандра успела родить дочь.  
Дину стало плохо:  
— Лилит.  
— Да. Твоя мать была стражницей и много лет боролась со злом, а потом встретила твоего отца и захотела мирной жизни. Но Азазелю это не нравилось, кто же будет охранять ворота? Ведь, ели они откроются, Кассандра его убьёт. И ты – ключ от ворот, поэтому Сэм и вытащил Желтоглазого, он хотел объединить усилия против Лилит, которая рвётся распахнуть ворота. Но тот, похоже, начал свою игру.  
— Я нужен был Лилит, чтобы открыть ворота в город Греха?  
— Да. Она хочет вернуть мать.  
В этот момент вдалеке на пустыре что-то ярко сверкнуло и взорвалось. Импала замерла, как вкопанная, они оба зажмурились, а когда вспышка угасла, Руби выскочила из машины и кинулась туда:  
— Нет, Сэм!

+++  
Как только Руби собрала демонов и покинула их временное убежище, Сэм начал быстро собираться. Он наскоро обошёл комнату, проверяя, всё ли взял, потом глубоко вздохнул, словно ныряльщик за жемчужинами перед очередным серьёзным погружением, расправил плечи и улыбнулся своему отражению в зеркале. Другого выбора у него не было: нужно было идти на пустырь и столкнуться с Лилит, конечно, это не самый лучший план, но что ещё можно было придумать? Сэм ещё раз огляделся, потом поднял с пола тонкую полоску чёрной кожи, которая странным образом ещё сохранила тепло Дина, стиснул её в ладони, положил в карман, сам, не зная зачем, разве она ещё когда-нибудь ему пригодится? Скоре всего нет, Дин не сможет простить его. Никогда не сможет. И всё же, наличие маленькой частички, когда-то принадлежащей Дину, приятно грело душу. Так и умирать было не страшно.   
На пустырь Сэм явился в боевом расположении духа, он был готов дорого продать свою жизнь и умереть достойно, если придётся. Вот только Лилит не желала играть по правилам или хоть сколько-то благородно. Она собрала всю свою шайку, которая тотчас окружила Сэма, скалясь, словно шакалы, которым удалось подобрать недоеденные благородным львом объедки, и теперь они готовы были вцепиться друг другу в горло, за кусочек гниющего мяса. Это было отвратительно, и Сэм прищурился, прикидывая, куда лучше ударить. Так и не решив, он решил бить наугад, чтобы не тратить лишнее время, они всего лишь пешки в игре сильных демонов, и не способны причинить ему серьёзный вред.  
Демоны думали иначе, они словно по команде рванулись к Сэму, пытаясь ударить его, повалить на землю, оглушить. Тот просто откидывал их, словно надоедливых комаров, кое-кого развеивал по ветру, ломал кости, обращал в прах. Но количество демонов всё не уменьшалось, на место убитых приходили новые, они даже не осознавали того, что идут на верную смерть, просто кидались на Сэма, шипя и царапаясь. Они были слабыми, но их было очень много, значительно больше, чем ожидал Сэм, они осознано выматывали его, подбираясь всё ближе и ближе.   
В любых других условия смерть одного, такая мучительная и страшная, напугала бы остальных, и они повалились бы перед Сэмом на колени, признали бы его, отступили. Но Лилит славно промыла им мозги, она полностью отключила у них способность соображать, думать мыслить, превратив демонов в марионеток, управляемых с помощью ниток умелым кукловодом. Она им и была. Сейчас эти демоны напоминали ос, сама по себе одна маленькая букашка была не страшна, все отмахивались от неё, не придавали значения, но стоило им собраться в рой, даже благородный лев забирался в воду, чтобы не пасть жертвой коварной твари.   
Только Сэму некуда было прятаться, убив около сотни демонов, он понял, что выдохся, а помощи ждать было неоткуда. Осталось ещё парочка десятков, с которыми он может и справился бы, не появись на поле боя Лилит. Это маленькая хрупкая девочка казалась такой нереальной на фоне кучи искореженных окровавленных трупов, она, в своём белом платьице и с ангельской улыбкой не вызывала не никаких подозрений. Если бы Сэм не знал правду, он бы кинулся её спасать.  
Но спасать нужно было его самого, потому что его силы были на пределе, он почти исчерпал все запасы энергии, а Лилит просто наблюдала за происходящим издалека. Она была всё также свежа и готова ударить своего врага в спину, что и не замедлила сделать. От неожиданного толчка Сэм, не ожидавший этого, потому что был занят тремя очень живучими демонами, норовившими, проткнуть его острым металлическим заборным штырём, пошатнулся, потерял равновесие и упал на колени. Лилит тут же припечатала его к земле с помощью телекинеза и улыбнулась.  
— Вот ты и попался, зайчик.  
Сэм попробовал вырваться, но сыплющиеся на него со всех сторон удары и несколько часов напряжённой схватки дали о себе знать, он не смог даже оторвать ладонь от земли, более унизительного поражения и представить себе было нельзя. Вот так и погибнет бесстрашный Сэм Винчестер, распластанный на земле и проткнутый какой-то металлической штукой, словно свинья на вертеле. Сэм рассмеялся бы, если всё не было так печально и глупо.  
— Не утруждай себя лишними трепыханиями, мы оба знаем, что это бесполезно. А сейчас пришло время перейти к сладкому. Приступайте, мальчики.  
Демоны тут же засуетились вокруг него, забегали, заволновались, Сэм не мог повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть, что там происходит, он просто мысленно попрощался с братом и порадовался тому, что всё-таки взял ошейник с собой. Хотя бы условно, но Дин был с ним сейчас. А потом с него содрали рубашку и ботинки, оторвали от земли и грубо бросили на что-то деревянное и холодное. Крест! Поняв, что с ним собираются сделать, Сэм начал сопротивляться, он вырывался, старался ударить свои мучителей, но Лилит лишь прищурилась, наблюдая за этим, и его снова распластало по земле, крепче прижимая к кресту.  
— Ты решил, что сможешь справиться со мной и занять моё место, вот и примешь кару, достойную лидера. Кажется, именно так расправились с антихристами в старые времена? — улыбка Лилит стала страшной, она напоминала ту, что появляется у людей, когда им перерезают горло под самым подбородком, ведя нож до кончиков ушей, на ангельском личике отразились гнев и злость, обезобразив его. — Хорошее, думается мне, было время.  
Сэму привязали к кресту руки и ноги, несмотря на всё его сопротивление. Младший уже просто трепыхался для вида, чтобы не выглядеть совсем уж жалко. Он не боялся смерти, не боялся отправится в ад, он не хотел только, чтобы Дин увидел его в таком состоянии, не хотел стать свидетелем той боли, которую почувствует старший, снимая его с креста. Он молил Бога, чтобы тот защитил его брата от этого ужаса, просил о том, чтобы Дин просто не нашёл его, не увидел….  
А потом его правую руку пронзила чудовищная боль, поглощая собой всё, заслоняя лица тех демонов, что вбивали гвоздь в его плоть, пришпиливая его к кресту. Сэм вскрикнул, на большее сил просто не было. Та же боль вскоре пронзила и другую его руку, в ушах застучало, мысли отключились, оставив только одну: «Больно, как же больно».  
А демонам было плевать на то, что с ним происходит, на то, что он чувствует. Он просто связали его ноги вместе, а потом с силой вогнали молотком последний гвоздь. Раздался хруст, треск ломающихся костей, и смех Лилит, пустой, жуткий смех заглушил на какой-то момент крик Сэма, полный отчаяния и боли.  
Потом демоны подняли крест и врыли его в землю. Голова Сэма безвольно повисла, он не мог открыть глаза, не мог даже пошевелить губами. Не мог и не хотел. Боль была слишком сильной, тело Сэма ещё до конца не могло поверить в то, что произошло, он бунтовало, он рвалось на свободу, но даже у Сэма-демона не хватило бы сил, чтобы выворотить гвозди из креста. Зато у него хватило бы сил на кое-что другое. Прощальный подарок Лилит, так сказать.   
— Ну, что зайчик, тебе там всё хорошо видно? Прости, что не могу задержаться, дела, но ты не переживай, я тебя ещё навещу, ты будешь умирать долго и мучительно, у тебя лопнут губы от жажды, потрескается кожа, ты сойдешь с ума от боли, прежде чем умереть. Это я тебе обещаю. И ещё, ты увидишь, как я распорю брюхо твоему братцу и открою ворота, препятствующие моей матери выбраться на волю. Ты меня понял?  
А потом она что-то заметила в груде снятой с Сэма одежды, она нагнулась, отшвырнула куртку, подняла с земли рубашку и вытащила из кармана полосу чёрной кожи. Увидев её, девчонка опять рассмеялась и демоны, окружившие её, вторили ей, словно чокнутое эхо. Лилит перевернула ошейник и прочитала надпись:  
— Как же это сентиментально, мне даже жаль тебя, зайчик, ты ведь так его любишь.  
Именно этот момент Сэм выбрал, чтобы нанести своей последний в этой жизни удар, да, он мог использовать силу, спрятанную глубоко внутри, в нём самом – силу, способную уничтожить любого демона, в радиусе полмили, неважно, насколько он силён. Любого, включая его самого. Но теперь это было ужё неважно, он всё равно умрёт, какая разница, быстро, захлебнувшись в крови или медленно, подыхая на кресте. Вполне возможно, что его разлагающееся живьём на солнце тело может стать добычей для коршунов. Не самая лучшая перспектива. И Сэм принял решение. Он замер, сосредоточиваясь, а потом шепнул что-то на латыни. Мир словно рухнул, всё замерло, даже ветер, а потом грянул гром, земля задрожала, и неизвестный огонь вырвался, будто у Сэма из груди. Демоны закричали, повалились на землю, среди них была и Лилит. Она начала задыхаться, судорожно ловить ртом воздух, но не смогла пересилить Сэма, его разрушительную мощь, и протяжно вскрикнув, захлебнулась в крови. Пустырь озарила яркая вспышка света, а потом на миг всё стихло.   
Но только на миг, вдруг из-за рта у Сэма вырвался чёрный вихрь, младший закричал, забился, из глаз у него полились чёрные слезы, всё его тело содрогалась в судорогах, пришпиленное к кресту. Потом Сэм безвольно уронил голову, по подбородку потекла тонкая струйка крови. Всё улеглось, затихло. Сэм не шевелился, не подавал признаков жизни. Он был как мёртвый.  
В этот момент на поляну влетела Руби, увидев Сэма она замерла, потом закричала и бросилась к нему. Дин, бежавший за ней испытал ни с чем несравнимый ужас, он будто захлебнулся воздухом, легкие зажгло, словно калёным железом.  
— СЭМ!!!  
Он ринулся к кресту, не зная, как подступиться, стараясь не смотреть на ужасные раны, на гвозди, пробивающие руки и ноги Сэма. Он не мог… он просто не мог. На помощь пришла Руби, он суетливо махнула рукой, крест треснул и точно свалился, если бы демоница не удержала его в воздухе своей силой, плавно опустив на землю. Потом они с Дином с большим трудом вытащили гвозди, те не хотели выходить, цепляясь за плоть Сэма, развязали верёвки и Дин стиснул брата в объятиях:  
— Сэмми… Господи, Сэмми…  
Руби приложила два пальца к артерии на шее Сэма и шепнула:  
— Дышит. Мы должны доставить его в убежище.  
В этот момент их отшвырнуло от Сэма к куче искореженных демонских тел.  
— Это уже не ваша забота.  
Азазель склонился над Сэмом, укрыл его своим плащом, а потом они оба исчезли. Дин вскочил на ноги, ринулся туда, где ещё секунду назад был его брат, но поймал лишь воздух. За его спиной громко выругалась Руби.

+++  
С ним явно что-то было не так, ведь когда ты видишь своего брата проткнутым как букашку, то должен что-то почувствовать, верно? Боль, страх, отчаяние, ненависть, ярость, в конце концов. Тогда, почему он ничего не чувствует? Совсем. Просто какая-то непонятная пустота в груди расползается до размеров Антарктиды. Мерзко и пусто.   
Дин готов был возненавидеть самого себя, он так толком и не понял, что произошло, просто ещё секунду он волновался за Сэма, переживал, а потом как будто всё разом выгорело, умерло.   
Вокруг них валялись искореженные, покалеченные тела, теперь, когда смерть забрала их с собой, они больше не выглядели так грозно или пугающе. Просто люди, обычные люди, на лицах которых застыли боль или страх, видимо в тот момент, когда они осознавали неизбежность, и пытались ещё трепыхаться, бороться, но безуспешно. Где-то в общей куче валялась и Лилит.  
Да, именно так, её маленькое тельце лежало на боку, она вся была перемазана в крови, ещё бы, каждый сосуд в её тщедушном тельце лопнул, кровь вылилась, затопила лёгкие, проникая всюду. Неприятное зрелище. Дин заметил, что в своей маленькой ручке она что-то сжимала. Он наклонился и разжал её пальцы, чтобы извлечь на свет божий знакомый ошейник. И только тогда осознание случившегося ударило по воспаленному мозгу.   
Сэм, его Сэм, маленький братишка, вечно сующий свой нос, куда не следует, со своими щенячьими глазками, глупыми солнечными улыбками и вечно лезущей на глаза чёлкой. Почему?!!! Дин сжал кулаки, стараясь подавить рвущиеся наружу рыдания. Такого просто быть не может! Нет!! Это просто глупый сон или очередная проказа мелкого, и вот сейчас он появится прямо перед ним, такой весёлый и живой, потянет руку.… И тут же перед мысленным взором Дина проносятся страшные картинки – руки Сэма, пробитые гвоздями, его сжатые, чуть подрагивающие губы, капельки пота на лбу, кровь на подбородке… Его братишка… Его Сэмми…  
Дин просто сполз на землю и, обхватив руками колени, прижал их к груди и начал раскачиваться взад-вперёд, что-то бурча себе под нос. Эмоций было слишком много, они топили, душили….  
Руби, которая до этого просто молча за ним наблюдала, подошла и отвесила ему звонкую пощёчину:  
— Очнись, придурок.  
Дин моргнул, словно впервые её увидел, прикусил губу и как-то трогательно, по-детски наивно спросил:  
— Где Сэмми?  
Руби не знала, что ответить на этот вопрос, она догадывалась, что теперь всё было очень и очень хреново. Она ожидала ярость, гнев, ненависть, а получила.… С этими Винчестерами никогда не знаешь, чего ожидать. Это было больно, а ведь ещё совсем недавно она была уверена. Что демоны не способны испытывать боль. Когда она увидела Сэма, там, на кресте, то сначала просто ошалела, словно получила кулаком под дых. Ну не мог Сэм так просто попасться, не мог! Он бы без проблем выстоял против этой сучки Лилит!!! Выстоял. Она бы не смогла распластать его на проклятом куске дерева и продырявить. Он же самый сильный на данный момент демон. Самый!!! А это значило лишь одно, что здесь не обошлось без этой Желтоглазой твари, только вот зачем он подыграл Лилит? Зачем помог ей так поиздеваться над Сэмом? Хотя… Сэм из последних сил ударил со всей своей мощи и прикончил Лилит. Даже как-то скучно и неинтересно. Эх, ты, девочка… ты же была просто пешкой в игре Азазеля! Не на того они поставили, ой, не на того.  
Руби рывком поставила Дина на ноги и встряхнула:  
— Слушай, я не знаю как, но мы должны его найти, пока не поздно.  
— Если Желтоглазый…  
— Дело не в этом.  
Дин поджал губы и сжал в кулаке полоску чёрной кожи. Его чувства медленно оживали, истерика, растерянность и страх уходили, их место заняла ярость, такая негасимая, способная на страшные разрушения ярость. Он, сам не понимая зачем, начал пинать тело мёртвой девочки, нанося удары куда попало, по животу, груди, лицу, разбивая его. Он не чувствовал ничего кроме ярости. Наконец, Руби ухватила его за плечи и оттащила от девчонки.  
— Хватит.  
— Отпусти!  
Дин попытался вырваться, он просто хотел выместить на ком-то свою ярость, свою боль. Сэмми… Его Сэмми…  
— Хватит, я сказала!  
— Иначе что?  
— Иначе Сэм умрёт!  
И словно кто-то разом вытряс из него, всё, что было. Он поник, замер, стал походить на испуганного, загнанного в ловушку зверька. Было больно, очень больно, смотреть на него такого — сломанного, растерянного, беспомощного. Уж лучше бы, он колотил всё попало.  
— Я… я найду его…  
— Не сомневаюсь. Но дело не в этом, Лилит была всего лишь дурочкой, которая сыграла на руку Азазелю, да и Сэм тоже. Он ведь убил потенциальный источник угрозы — девчонку-демона, рвущуюся высвободить свою мать. Он просто ловко обвёл нас вокруг пальца. Сэм бы так просто не попался, ты не представляешь, насколько он был силён. Кто-то помог Лилит. Этот кто-то — Азазель.  
— Был? Почему ты сказала, был? Он не мог умереть, не смей даже думать так! Я продал за него душу, я готов был отправится за него в ад, он не имеет права так со мной поступать.  
— Был, потому что он больше не демон.  
— Что? — Дин поперхнулся воздухом. — О чём ты?  
— Он использовал силу, чтобы уничтожить ЛЮБОГО демона в радиусе полмили. Любого, Дин. Включая тут часть его самого, что была демонической. Я удивлена, почему он не погиб вместе в ней.  
— Сэм… больше не демон? — Дин не знал, радоваться ему или огорчаться.   
Руби подсказала ответ:  
— В любой другой ситуации, ты мог радоваться этому, но теперь… если демон ещё пережил бы предание распятию, то человек… если Сэму не помочь, то он умрёт… если и выживет, то никогда не сможет ходить или делать что-то руками. Кости раздроблены, растёрты в крошки. Восстанавливать нечего.   
Дин снова почувствовал, как гнев пузырится у него в крови, он не хотел такой участи для своего брата, не желал. Он не мог допустить, чтобы Сэм стал таким… и дело даже не в том, что самому Дину было бы тяжело смотреть на мучения младшего, просто Сэмми никогда бы его не простил. Никогда. Он не мог… так нельзя.  
В этот момент на пустыре один за другим стали появляться демоны, они собирались вокруг Дина и Руби, шумели, оглядывались. Дин приготовился было сражаться, но Руби остановила его. Демоны с шумом втягивали в себя воздух, и, словно уловив в нём запах крови своего лидера, подняли гвалт, в котором можно было разобрать только несколько слов: «защитить», «убить». Они все смотрели на Дина как-то слишком внимательно. А потом просто начали вставать на колени, один за другим. Дин опешил, глядя на это. Что за хрень?   
— Пока Сэма здесь нет, пока он в плену у Азазеля, место лидера переходит к тому, что всех ближе к нему, то есть к тебе. Что мы собираемся делать, Дин?  
И только сейчас Дин окончательно понял, что он вытащит брата из этого дерьма. Теперь, когда боль отошла на второй план, когда демоны внимательно и выжидающе смотрели на него, а Руби протягивала кольт, тот самый кольт, который оказался бесполезным без новых пуль, он вытащит своего брата, чего бы ему это ни стоило.  
— Мы вернём Сэма и спасём его. — голос Дина прозвучал уверено.  
— Найдём Азазеля?  
— Нет. Он сам к нам придёт.  
Руби удивлённо подняла бровь.  
— Чего эта тварь боится больше всего?  
Демоница выглядела поражённой, она догадывалась, к чему клонит Дин, но не мог поверить, что тот на это пойдёт. Видимо, это очень чётко пропечаталось у неё на лице, потому что Дин вдруг улыбнулся и кивнул:  
— Вот именно. Мы пойдём к воротам. И если Желтоглазый не хочет снова столкнуться с разъяренной любовницей, проведшей по его милости, чёрт знает сколько лет, в непонятной дыре, ему придётся вернуть мне Сэма.

***  
Азазель даже сам себе не мог объяснить, что заставляло его добиваться Сэма снова и снова, крушить всё на своём пути, уничтожать целые армии и даже народы. Разве одна эта озорная улыбка, ямочки на щеках, яркие зелёные глаза стоили смерти демонов самых высоких рангов? Если бы кто-нибудь спросил его об этом несколько сотен лет назад, он бы не задумываясь, отправил наглеца в ад, чтобы избавить от нелепых мыслей, но теперь... Теперь Азазель сам был готов отправиться в преисподнюю за возможность почувствовать всем своим существом тепло и нежность, таящиеся в Сэме. Готов был положить к ногам охотника целый мир, как бы наивно это ни звучало, убивать, терзать, рвать и метать. Бороться и побеждать. Всегда.  
Когда-то давно он уже испытывал схожие чувства к молодой и неопытной девушке с небесного цвета глазами. Она была чиста душой, великолепна, и что самое удивительное, даже не подозревала о своё неотразимости. Эдакий кроткий котеночек, случайно заблудившийся в мрачном, страшном лесу, где каждый куст норовит обернуться чудовищем и незамедлительно уволочь в тёмный уголок, чтобы потом неспешно выпить всю кровь до последней капли.   
Кассандра умела улыбаться как никто другой, так искренне, открыто, от души, что казалось, мир вдруг сорвется с места и закружится в бешеном ритме вечного, неукротимого танца, танца жизни, безудержного счастья. Любви. Хотелось быть частью этого сумасшествия, хотелось кричать, что есть мочи о своём безумии. Она просто была особенной.  
А потом словно рухнули разом невидимые стены, сдерживающие её. Девушка-цветок распустила свои лепестки и превратилась в монстра из детских кошмаров, тех самых, которыми нерадивые родители пугают своих чад, куда уж там ему с идеями власти над всем миром. Она не хотела владеть и повелевать, она просто мечтала уничтожить этот мир, как что-то несовершенное, недостойное, не заслуживающее усилий, потраченных творцом на его создание. Бездарность, ошибка, вот как она отзывалась о людях, когда в очередной раз со злорадной улыбкой наблюдала за их жалкими попытками выбраться из порочного круга вечных и неразрешимых проблем. Азазель был против таких идей, он-то понимал, что люди – источник жизни для демонов, ведь многие порочные и злые вещи существуют только потому, что люди в них верят.   
Всё зашло слишком далеко, и ему пришлось запрятать свою любовь в самый тёмный уголок своей души, а демона, ставшего её причиной в самое надежное место – город Греха. Правда тогда он так ещё не назывался, а был просто одним из тех немногих мест, где не существовала вообще никакая магия, никакая сила. Поэтому, даже самый сильный демон превращался в беспомощного младенца, неспособного устроить даже мало-мальски приличный фейерверк, не говоря уже о взрывах и пожарах. Именно сюда он и заманил Кассандру. Здесь он похоронил свою любовь.  
\- Ты такой молодой, такой красивый, ты словно светишься изнутри, - демон провёл рукой Сэму, который всё это время мирно спал на диване, по щеке и улыбнулся, - а я… что отсталость от меня?  
Ничего. Всё выжжено много лет назад.   
Азазель присел на краешек дивана и стал разговаривать сам с собой, ведь больше ему ничего не оставалось:  
\- У меня ведь была дочь, и я позволил тебе её убить, более того, я сам подсказал тебе, как это сделать. Но всё внутри разъедает совсем не от этого. Мне жаль, что ты пострадал из-за моего упрямства, жаль, что эта маленькая сучка так над тобой поиздевалась. Но сейчас всё в прошлом, правда? – Азазель наклонился к самому лицу Сэма, вглядываясь в знакомые черты, словно растворяясь в них. - Я хорошо о тебе позаботился.  
На руках у Сэма больше не было страшных ран, они зажили благодаря стараниям демона, несколько часов подряд латавшего своего многострадального любимца с помощью заклинаний, ритуалов, обычных мазей и бинтов. Вот только такие ранения не проходят бесследно, на коже Сэма остались тонкие белые рубцы, которые наверняка будут болеть перед грозой. Азазель так и не позволил Сэму проснуться до конца, он держал охотника в пограничном состоянии между сном и явью, прекрасно понимая, что человек не захочет иметь с ним ничего общего, будет брыкаться и отбиваться, что может сильно помешать планам демона хорошо провести оставшееся ему время на земле. Может быть вечность, если повезёт.  
\- Пора открывать глазки, спящая красавица. – Азазель прикоснулся своими губами ко лбу Сэма, охотник вздрогнул и, наконец, открыл глаза.  
\- Отойди от меня! – Сэм попытался скинуть с себя демона, но из-за слабости у него ничего не вышло, Азазель только улыбнулся и ловким движением подгрёб Сэма под себя.  
\- Как спалось?  
\- Убери руки!  
\- Какие мы грубые. Не хочешь сказать мне спасибо за то, что я спас твою жизнь?  
Сэма словно кипятком ошпарили, он начал изо всех сил изворачиваться, чтобы сбросить с себя ненавистного демона, выгибаться, пинаться, стараясь попасть ногой в пах.  
\- Сволочь. Я тебя на куски порву!  
Наконец, демону это надоело, он занёс руку и со всей силы влепил Сэму пощёчину:  
\- Хватит. Ты больше не демон, забыл? Ты теперь мой, я могу сделать с тобой всё, что захочу, и никто меня не остановит, ни ты, со своими замашками лидера, ни эта чокнутая девка Руби, вечно сующая свой нос, куда не следует, ни твой обожаемый Дин, никто.  
Сэм воспользовался этим моментом, чтобы ответить ударом на удар, он ловко выскользнул из-под согнувшегося пополам от боли демона, скатился на пол и бросился к выходу из комнаты. Но Азазель был сильнее, сейчас он и, правда, мог сделать с Сэмом всё, что пожелает, ведь он сохранил хотя бы остатки своей силы, а охотник стал просто человеком, так до конца это и не осознавав. Демон поднял руку и пригвоздил Сэма к стене, а потом медленно к нему подошёл, наслаждаясь производимым эффектом.  
\- Глупый мальчишка.   
В следующую секунду демон зло укусил Сэма за шею, прошёлся языком по коже, слизывая выступившую кровь, и улыбнулся.  
\- Я спас тебе жизнь.  
\- Ты меня подставил. Зачем тебе это было нужно? Хотел таким образом избавиться от сильного врага?  
\- Хочешь правду? – Азазель запустил руку Сэму в джинсы и засмеялся, вслушиваясь в то, как Сэм сопит, тщетно пытаясь освободиться.  
\- Да пошёл ты!  
\- У Дина научился? Неплохо, но у него получается лучше, натуральнее что ли. Так вот, - продолжил он, стараясь забраться рукой под тонкую ткань боксёров и прикоснуться к голой коже, - я ненавидел Лилит, она была точной копией своей матери, такая же насквозь фальшивая, а это не ценится даже среди демонов, ты уж мне поверь. И ещё, я уже давно хотел попробовать тебя на вкус глубоко внутри, с тех самых пор как впервые встретил тогда, в хижине, но у меня не было такой возможности. Твой отец, твой брат, они всегда стояли между нами, мешали получить тебя, захватить. А потом вы вообще меня убили, это не очень приятно, знаешь ли, даже в аду, на мой взгляд, лучше. И тут… ты меня вернул. Правда, ты уже был демоном, но… смотри, как всё обернулось. Теперь ты мой.  
Но насладиться своим триумфом в полной мере Азазель не успел, он, словно почувствовал что-то, дёрнулся, зашипел и, оторвав Сэма от стены, швырнул его на пол.   
\- Твой брат со своими выходками когда-нибудь сведёт меня с ума.  
Сэм нагло ему улыбнулся в ответ:  
\- Никогда не открывай бутылку шампанского, пока твои враги ещё живы, а то они ненароком заглянут на огонёк, и ты подавишься пробкой.  
Азазель метнул в него гневный взгляд, но на более масштабные действия времени не было: Винчестер добрался-таки до ворот, и теперь собирался их открыть. Азазель просто растаял в воздухе, оставив Сэма один на один со своими мыслями. А они весёлыми не были: он не знал, что произошло после того, как он убил Лилит. А главное, он не знал, где Дин и что он собирается делать. А это было хуже всего.  
***  
Руби, была категорически против того, чтобы Дин открывал ворота даже с целью спасения жизни Сэма. Она пыталась его переубедить, привести весомые доводы, способные образумить охотника, но тот словно её не слышал. Он хотел только одного: спасти брата, получить его в полное распоряжение, и как можно скорее, всё остальное для него было не важно.  
\- Если ты освободишь Кассандру, она просто убьёт тебя, размажет по земле, растопчет то, что останется и спокойно отправится дальше. Так ты Сэму не поможешь!   
\- Мне плевать! – Дин не хотел ничего слушать.  
\- Ты с ума сошел. Да послушай ты меня, даже если она не расправится с тобой, она узнает про то, что твой брат уничтожил её любимое дитя, и тогда весь её гнев обратится на Сэма. Если он ещё жив, то это ненадолго!  
Дин резко остановился, медленно повернулся к Руби, смерил её холодным задумчивым взглядом, словно что-то, про себя прикидывая, а потом ударил демоницу по лицу, вкладывая в это всю свою боль и гнев.  
\- Послушай меня внимательно, Сэм жив, я спасу его, и хрен вы его когда-нибудь после этого увидите. Ясно?  
Руби тыльной стороной ладони стёрла кровь, потёкшую из разбитой губы, и пожала плечами:  
\- Делай, как знаешь, но если что, потом не бегай и не жалуйся.  
\- Не буду, можешь забирать свою армию и валить отсюда.  
Руби отступила на шаг и обернулась через плечо на стоящую за её спиной армию из демонов самых разных рангов и категорий. Они внимательно наблюдали за происходящим, качали головами, обменивались короткими фразами, но вмешиваться не спешили.  
\- Это твоя армия, не моя.  
\- Что? – Дин постарался скрыть удивление, кажется, что-то такое Руби говорила, но он прослушал, потому что был занят обдумыванием плана по спасению Сэма из лап Желтоглазого.  
\- Что слышал. Ты у нас Сэму кем приходишься? Правильно, мужем, а значит, самым близким и родным существом, единственным способным унаследовать власть и силу, и потом, не зря же Сэм с таким упорством ставил тебе татуировку, надевал на тебя ошейник и занимался любовью на алтаре. Всё это было сделано для того, чтобы передать тебе частичку силы, самую малость, но этого хватит, чтобы армия тебя признала и подчинилась. Они и так готовы сделать что угодно, лишь бы вернуть Сэма. Он дорог им, хоть и стал человеком. Теперь ты будешь вести их даже после того, как Сэм снова будет с нами, ты принадлежишь своему брату, но он не может больше быть лидером демонов, слишком это опасно для человека. Армия будет слушать тебя, и то косвенно, но с этим мы разберёмся позже. Значит, ты уверен в том, что хочешь освободить Кассандру?  
Дин кивнул:  
\- Да.  
\- Тогда тебе нужно пролить свою кровь, совсем чуть-чуть.  
Руби протянула Дину кинжал, выкованный из сплава стали и серебра, охотник провёл лезвием по своей ладони, наблюдая за алыми струйками, стекающими по коже.   
\- Теперь просто вонзи этот нож в щель между створками ворот.  
\- И всё?  
Руби пожала плечами:  
\- А ты чего ожидал, жертвоприношений и ритуальных танцев?  
\- Чего-то вроде.  
Демоница засмеялась:  
\- Научись смотреть на жизнь проще, Дин. Да и на смерть тоже.  
Дин хотел сказать ей в ответ что-то острое и ядовитое, но ничего подходящего не придумал, поэтому просто подошёл к воротам, занёс кинжал и замер, будто чего-то ожидая. Вскоре, Руби поняла, для чего это всё затевалось, вернее для кого. Рядом с Дином возник како-то помятый и растрепанный Азазель, торопливо поправляющий рубашки. Волосы у него торчали во все стороны, а на щеке красовался синяк. Демоница улыбнулась, уж она сразу поняла, чьих это рук дело. Сэм был жив!  
\- А ты всё никак не научишься на своих ошибках, - демон взмахнул рукой, чтобы отшвырнуть Дина от ворот, но Руби оказалась быстрее, она вклинилась между ними и перехватила удар. Азазель выругался и приготовился к продолжительной схватке, он прекрасно помнил о том, что блондинка может очень сильно покалечить, а, если учитывать, что он совсем недавно вернулся из небытия, а у Руби было время восстановить силы, дело было совсем плохо. Это тебе не беспомощного человечка в кроватку укладывать, тут нужно всё хорошенько обдумать.  
\- Ты же серьёзно, Руби. Знаешь, что она сделает со всеми нами?  
Демоница не сводила с Азазеля глаз, она понимала, что в данном случае её злейший враг прав и Кассандру нельзя выпускать, но… она не могла пойти против братьев, не могла. Не имела на это права, после того, как уже один раз подвела их мать.   
\- Знаю, поэтому и рада тебя видеть, приятно будет перед смертью плюнуть в твою мерзкую рожу. Это же ты подсказал Сэму способ убийства Лилит, верно? Из-за тебя мальчик оказался на кресте?  
Наблюдавший за их беседой Дин, вздрогнул от этих слов, слишком уж странно они прозвучали. Руби как будто постарела на несколько столетий разом.   
\- Не кипятись, Сэм ведь справился.  
Этого Дин стерпеть уже не мог, он просто бросился на Азазеля словно опасное животное. Он хотел убить демона, разорвать его на кусочки, и если бы Руби не успела ухватить его за рукав кожанки и запихать себе за спину, он бы уже вцепился Желтоглазому зубами в горло.  
\- Заткнись, или я тебя уничтожу.  
Азазель только улыбнулся, его нисколько не испугала эта вспышка, он прекрасно понимал, что Дин не станет его убивать, иначе никогда не узнает, где искать брата. А ведь это сейчас для него главное.   
\- Не кипятись, щеночек, а то надорвёшься.   
\- Где Сэм? – Дин снова рванулся в сторону Азазеля, но Руби его удержала.  
\- Не скажу.  
\- Где Сэм? – теперь Руби по-настоящему разозлилась, и ничего хорошего это не предвещало.   
\- В безопасности. Там, где ему и полагается быть.  
\- Если ты… - Дин не договорил, он просто опустил руку в карман и извлёк на божий свет знакомый чёрный ошейник, сохранивший частичку Сэма, поднял его над головой, затем приложил к своей шее и шепнул: «Сэм, Сэмми…». Кожа тут же обернулась вокруг него, соединилась, блеснув яркой вспышкой. Демоны увидели это, закричали, сорвались со своих мест, бросились к Азазелю, окружили его плотным кольцом, угрожающе зашипели. Они готовы были действовать, готовы были разорвать этого ублюдка, посягнувшего на самое дорогое, священное – СЭМА. Такое не прощается.  
Азазель не хотел признавать поражение, он сжал губы в тонкую нить и произнёс:  
\- Сэм отдал себя мне, сказал, что будет со мной, если я подскажу ему способ избавиться от Лилит. Он дал слово. Он – мой. Я не собираюсь от него отказываться. И вы не можете меня заставить, так ведь, Руби?  
Дин повернулся к Руби и вопросительно на неё посмотрел. Демоница сжала руки в кулаки и стиснула зубы, она ненавидела Желтоглазого каждой клеточкой своей сущности, о теле в данном случае речь не шла, так как тело было не её. Свою плоть и кровь она потеряла много веков назад, когда ещё была ведьмой и продала душу дьяволу.  
\- Он прав, - сказала она, - Дин, мы ничего не можем сделать…  
Охотник готов был выть от отчаяния, когда она продолжила:  
\- Но Кассандра способна на многое. Давай, Дин!  
Винчестер среагировал мгновенно, он бросился к воротам и вонзил кинжал между створок с такой силой, что создалось ощущение, что они зашатались. Азазель закричал что-то на незнакомом языке, пнул ногой землю, поднимая её в воздух, и исчез, оставив после себя тёмное облако.   
Демоны тоже притихли, глядя на ворота, которые медленно со скрипом начали открываться. Сначала ничего не происходило, всё было тихо, слышен был только этот ужасный раздражающий скрип, а потом воздух задрожал, подул сильный ветер, раздал грохот, затем свист, и из ворот с бешеной скоростью вырвалось огромное облако чёрного дыма. Ворота захлопнулись сами собой. Всё стихло. Лишь на верхней ступени перед воротами сиротливо осталась лежать маленькая фигурка, принадлежащая молодой девушке, почти совсём ещё девочке.  
\- Ну, здравствуй, Кассандра, - шепнула Руби.

***  
Оставшись один, Сэм принялся обшаривать комнату в поисках возможных способов побега. Но результаты его разочаровали: окна отсутствовали вообще, дверь была сделана толи из дуба, толи ещё из какой крепкой породы дерева, но выбить её не представлялось возможным, стены не простукивались. Сэм даже сдвинул диван и шкаф, осмотрел каждую половицу, но не нашёл никакого намёка на возможное спасение. Ситуация была отвратительной и, кажется, безнадёжной. Очень не хватало Дина с его вечной улыбкой в лицо опасности, шальными зелёными глазами, дерзким языком. Старший брат всегда вселял в Сэма уверенность, а сейчас его не было рядом.  
Словно для того, чтобы окончательно добить его, воздух в комнате пошёл какими-то чёрными полосами, загудел, зеркало, висевшее на стене, звякнув, упало на пол и разбилось, осколки полетели во все стороны, Сэм вздрогнул, сделал попытку увернуться от них, но произошло что-то непонятное: они вдруг зависли в воздухе, переливаясь в свете лампы. Охотник непонимающе огляделся вокруг, стараясь обнаружить источник этого переполоха, но ничего не увидел. А потом снова раздался этот непонятный звук, вещи в комнате пришли в движение, шкаф наклонился в одну сторону и упал, стол, на котором стояли незажженные свечи, перевернулся.   
Не ожидавший всего этого Сэм, почувствовал, что земля уходит у него из-под ног. Он растянулся на полу, прикрывая голову руками, потому что именно в этот момент, осколки, висевшие в воздухе, со звоном рухнули на пол. Потом всё стихло. Сэм осторожно выглянул, проверяя, что произошло. И увидел его - Азазель довольно улыбался, глядя на Сэма.  
\- Ну, как тебе? – спросил он, подойдя к Сэму и, рывком, поставив того на ноги.  
\- Дешёвые спецэффекты. – Сэм постарался отдышаться, когда сердце охотника перестало бешено колотиться в груди, он сбросил руки демона со свих плеч и отстранился на шаг.  
\- Может быть, - Азазель снова улыбнулся, а потом вдруг притянул Винчестера к себе и крепко обнял, - а ты – полный придурок. Думаешь, всё так просто, да? Ты не хочешь, чтобы я к тебе прикасался, чтобы целовал тебя, и пока я не буду этого делать. Но тебе от меня не убежать, не скрыться, ты дал слово, Сэм, а демоны от своих слов не отказываются, и то, что ты теперь человек, не отменяет данного тобой обещания. Я помог тебе с Лилит, теперь твоя очередь.  
Сэм очень хотел вырваться, убежать от Азазеля далеко-далеко, но не мог. Только сейчас Сэм до конца осознал, что демон прав, он не может уйти, потому что связал себя обязательствами, от которых избавит только смерть. Но теперь, когда Азазель вернул свои силы в полном объёме, это не так- то просто будет сделать. Кстати…  
\- Что произошло? – Сэм медленно отстранился от демона и заглянул в его отливающие желтизной глаза. – Как ты вернул свои силы, я думал, смерть сильно изменила твою сущность.  
\- О да, - кивнул Азазель и оглядел комнату, которая благодаря его действиям превратилась в руины, - но твой брат мне подыграл.  
\- Что?  
\- Всё просто, Сэмми, когда-то давно я был влюблён в невинную девушку по имени Кассандра, а когда узнал, что её сила способна сотворить, когда понял, что власть над миром её не интересует, что она жаждет переделать уже существующую вселенную, то просто запер её в месте, которое после стало называться городом Греха. Кассандра – тот самый грех, но ты уже это знаешь. И должен понимать, что такого сильного демона, так просто нейтрализовать нельзя, мне пришлось оставить за воротами значимую часть своей силы, чтобы удержать Кассандру. И теперь, когда Дин выпустил её, моя сила вернулась. Полностью. Кассандра, конечно, сильнее, но я смогу с ней справиться. С твоей помощью.  
Сэм бросил взгляд на чудом уцелевший в этом бардаке диван, и сел, поджав под себя ноги.  
\- Дин выпустил Кассандру? И это после всего, что я сделал для того, чтобы не позволить Лилит добраться до него?!  
\- О Сэмми, - демон уселся рядом и сжал плечо охотника в сочувствующем жесте, - он ведь не знает всей правды, ты сам виноват, зачем было скрывать от старшего брата такую важную информацию? Он и понятия не имеет о том, что Кассандра собирается делать, думает, что она всего лишь влюблённая женщина с желанием отомстить.   
Сэм опустил голову и глубоко вздохнул. И это именно сейчас, когда у него не осталось ни капли демонических сил. Чудесно! Что теперь делать? Всё стало только хуже, Кассандра непременно узнает о том, кто убил её дочь, она сначала расправится с ним, Сэмом, а потом уничтожит мир. Радует хотя бы то, что Дин выживет во всей этой суете, ведь он передал ему часть своих сил, не самую большую часть, но этого хватит, чтобы армия демонов осталась на его стороне, и чтобы Кассандра не смогла его уничтожить. Правда Дин останется один во всём мире, один на выжженной планете, медленно начинающей покрываться ледяной коркой, но он будет жить.  
\- С чего ты взял, что я буду тебе помогать? – он поднял на Желтоглазого глаза.  
\- У тебя нет другого выбора.  
\- Это ещё почему?  
\- Она будет тебя искать, захочет отомстить за дочь.   
\- И что?  
\- Ты же не хочешь умереть.  
Сэм встал и стал шагать по комнате, осколки противно хрустели у него под ботинками. Потом он резко повернулся к Азазелю и выплюнул:  
\- А вдруг хочу?  
Азазель среагировал мгновенно, он щелкнул пальцами, прижимая Сэма к стене, потом медленно к нему подошел, взял руками за подбородок и, заставив посмотреть себе в глаза, произнёс чётко, словно чеканя каждое слово:  
\- Даже не думай об этом. Ты меня понял? Я не за этим рисковал своей шкурой, чтобы так просто тебя потерять. Не уж. Тебе придётся смириться с тем, что я буду за тебя бороться, и ты мне поможешь, иначе, я подкину Кассандре парочку идей…   
\- Она не может убить Дина. – Сэм дёрнулся, словно его жгли калёным железом.  
\- Дина нет, но вот Руби и других твоих прихвостней запросто.  
Азазель прижал Сэма к стене ещё сильнее, запустил руки под рубашку, прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к нежной и тёплой коже и улыбнулся. Он чувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым, потому что здесь и сейчас ничего не имело значения кроме Сэма, его чуть приоткрытых губ, широко распахнутых глаз с расширенными зрачками, отчего глаза казались чёрными, тепла его тела. Хотелось погрузиться в него до самого конца и никогда больше не отпускать. Никогда.  
Сэм не вырывался, он старался отгородиться от происходящего, просто закрыться и представить, что ничего этого нет, что он до сих пор с братом, что Дин улыбается ему своей очаровательной лукавой улыбкой, сдувает чёлку, стараясь заглянуть в глаза, крепко прижимает к себе. Но ведь это иллюзия, обман, Дина здесь нет, и никогда не было.   
\- Руби сможет о себе позаботиться.  
Желтоглазый прикоснулся губами к коже на шее Сэма и чуть прикусил, потом выдохнул:  
\- Ты кое-чего не знаешь, мальчик мой.  
Сэм вздрогнул, но сумел удержать и не скривиться от отвращения. Ему было неприятно чувствовать на себе эти губы, клеймящие его, вызывающие какую-то непонятную боль в груди, раздирающие на части душу.  
\- И чего же?  
\- Не скажу, просто пойми, что твоя дорогая демоница может пострадать, если ты откажешься со мной сотрудничать.  
\- Однажды, я уже дал тебе слово, и посмотри, что вышло.   
\- На этот раз всё гораздо проще.  
\- Да?  
\- Да. Твоя задача заключается в том, чтобы беречь свою бесценную задницу от неприятностей. Вот и всё.  
Азазель положил одну руку Сэму на затылок, другой ухватил его за подбородок и жадно поцеловал. Сэм старался заставить себя отвечать, но не мог, ему было противно, и он больно укусил демона за нижнюю губу, когда тот попытался просунуть свой язык ему в рот. Азазель слизнул кровь и улыбнулся, погладив Сэма по щеке:  
\- Ничего, мой мальчик. Скоро, я научу тебя всему, что мне нравится. И уж поверь, тебе это понравится тоже.

***  
Дин смотрел на лежащую на земле фигурку и не понимал, почему демоны всегда выбирают такие невинные маски, Лилит в теле двенадцатилетней девочки и Кассандра, оказавшаяся девчонкой-подростком. Вот ведь чёрт. Это было не слишком честно, ведь убивать детей и женщин с глазами побитого щенка, вроде Сэмовых, всегда сложнее, потому, что осадок остаётся надолго, а иногда они являются к тебе с окровавленными губами и изуродованными лицами в ночных кошмарах и молча, с укором, смотрят. Дин не хотел через это пройти.  
Руби старалась выглядеть равнодушной, но при виде старой знакомой всё внутри неё задрожало, в глубине поднялась какая-то застаревшая боль, она разрасталась, и демонице стало казаться, что ещё чуть-чуть, и она в ней утонет.   
Между тем, девчонка зашевелилась и подняла голову, растеряно оглядываясь по сторонам. Она не понимала, где находится и что произошло, несколько сотен лет в месте, мало напоминающем райские кущи, сделали её ещё более вспыльчивой и настороженной чем раньше. Она очень хотела выбраться, но все её попытки проваливались одна за другой, ничего не менялось, и иногда ей казалось, что она просто начинает сходить с ума от одиночества и собственного бессилия. И теперь свобода, желанная свобода. Что она будет с ней делать? В первую очередь, конечно, месть, за то время что Кассандра провела в заточении, она успела придумать несколько сотен способов, отомстить бывшему любовнику, которому она так безоговорочно доверяла. Затем, найти и стереть с лица земли эту глупую девчонку Лилит, которая возомнила себя кем-то особенным и важным и попыталась занять её законное место. Дочь она или нет, это не изменит произошедшего: она была в месте худшем, чем ад, а девчонка осталась на свободе и даже не попыталась ей помочь. И только потом, когда все первостепенные дела будут выполнены, можно будет заняться миром. Он уже заждался её.  
\- Эй, – Кассандра обернулась на звук и обнаружила симпатичного парня, с интересом её разглядывающего. Кто он такой? – ты так и собираешься там лежать или может, всё-таки, встанешь?  
Кассандра осторожно поднялась на ноги и с любопытством посмотрела на симпатичного зеленоглазого чертёнка, чуть наклонив голову на бок. Она сделала пару шагов ему навстречу, когда взгляд её уперся в чёрную кожу на его шее, и всё стало на свои места: такие красавчики редко бывают свободны, чаще их прибирают к рукам сильные демоны, умеющие убеждать. Интересно, сколько на его теле шрамов?  
\- Ты кто? – она спросила просто так, ей было совсем не важно, чья это подстилка и что она здесь делает.  
Дин уже хотел ответить, но тут в толпе демонов за его спиной поднялся невообразимый шум, они загалдели, засуетились, зашумели, окружая Дина плотным кольцом. От Кассандры исходила угроза, они это почувствовали и решили, что пришло время вмешаться и спасти лидера от этой древней опасной змеи. Самый старший из них в теле сорокалетнего широкоплечего мужчины с сединой в волосах и большим шрамом через всё лицо пересекающим глаз, сказал:  
\- Мы знаем, кто ты, мы знаем, что твоя сила огромна, но есть в этом мире демоны сильнее тебя, Кассандра.  
Она узнала его и покачала головой: он так и не изменился за это время, всё та же сила, ловкость, умение предсказать поведение противника, застать его врасплох. И он защищает этого мальчишку так, словно он не подстилка вовсе, а самый настоящий вождь.  
\- Плут. Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Демон смотрел на девушку с лёгкой грустью, он помнил ещё те времена, когда она была просто весёлой девчонкой, улыбающейся каждому, кто приласкает её. Теперь всё не так, это счастливое время кануло в лету, и может статься, что они с Великой окажутся по разные сторон баррикад.  
\- Тоже что и обычно. Готов умереть за своего лидера.  
\- И где он? – Кассандра снова склонила голову на бок, всматриваясь в представшую её глазам картину. Мир не сильно изменился за это время, кажется, солнце всё так же светит с небосклона, согревая каждого, кто умудрился родиться в этой абсолютно не совершенной реальности. Она очень хотела её переделать, она даже знала, как это сделать, но демоны вроде Азазеля всегда стояли на пути. Они были трусливы и непроворны, прятались за спины своих солдат, провоцировали войны, истребляли народы, но о чём-то глобальном и думать не могли. Поначалу её это забавляло и веселило, было интересно наблюдать за тем, как эти муравьи ползают по земле и не видят ничего дальше своего носа, но потом стало раздражать и злить. Что они понимают?! Она существовала со времён сотворения мира, а они… глупцы. Как они смеют мешать ей!  
Плут был одним из тех демонов, которых она никогда не понимала. Он был сильным и способным на значимые поступки, но предпочитал оставаться на вторых ролях, собирать демонов и держать их в подчинении, чтобы у лидера не возникала проблем. Он был предан как собака, честен, чёрт возьми, слишком честен даже по меркам людей, а уж для демонов это вообще было невероятной вещью, опытен, умён и бесстрашен. Ничто не могло его напугать или заставить отказаться от своей цели.   
А ещё он любил, уж Кассандра это знала точно, она часто видела, какими глазами он смотрел на ту кошечку-блондинку, старавшуюся донести до неё правду о Желтоглазом демоне. Руби, кажется. Они часто были вместе, обсуждали что-то, смеялись. Плут не принадлежал к армии Азазеля, он уже тогда говорил какую-то ерунду о демоне, которые в один из дней придёт на эту грешную землю и перевернёт всё с ног на голову, сделает мир лучше и чище, научит таких как они жить в мире с людьми. И Руби ему верила. Потом эта глупая девочка подняла восстание против Азазеля. Чем всё закончилось, Кассандре узнать не довелось – она уже застряла по вине этого сучьего сына в самом настоящем кошмаре.   
\- Он здесь. – Плут указал на стоящего за его спиной зеленоглазого парня, и Кассандра рассмеялась.   
\- Он не лидер, он всего на всего, приёмыш, которого сильный демон пригрел у себя под боком. Наверное, этот самый демон неплохо с тобой развлёкся, малыш.  
Дин рванулся вперёд и зашипел:  
\- Не смей так говорить о Сэме!   
От его крика в небе что-то грохнуло, и пошёл очень сильный дождь. Дин был удивлён не меньше остальных, спокойствие сохранили только Плут и Руби, которые понимающе переглянулись. Руби ухватила Дина за руку и толкнула его в сторону демона, Плут спокойно встал перед ним, закрывая его от Кассандры, остальные демоны приняли боевые позиции, готовые умереть в случае чего. Руби шагнула вперёд:  
\- Кассандра, не скажу, что я очень рада тебя видеть, но… Многое изменилось в этом мире.   
\- Руби, - Кассандра уже промокла, её волосы свисали сосульками, а одежда прилипла к телу, но девчонка не обращала внимания на холод и дождь, - и ты здесь.   
\- Тебе не стоит говорить гадости про Сэма. Это плохо кончится.  
\- Да ты что! – усмехнулась Кассандра. – И что ты мне сделаешь? Или, может быть, ваш лидер сможет со мной расправиться.  
\- Нет, Дин не в силах с тобой совладать, но одно мне известно точно, ты тоже не способна его убить.  
\- Ты уверена?  
\- Да.  
\- Значит, ты – идиотка, Руби.  
Кассандра подняла руку и, словно прицелившись, выпустила в сторону охотника вспышку света, поглотившую, случайно, нескольких демонов, находившихся рядом с ним. В небо взметнулся чёрный дым, опустошенные тела упали на землю, а когда свет рассеялся, Великая увидела, что Дин всё так же смотрит на неё, и на его теле нет ни одной царапинки.  
\- Что за чёрт?! – Кассандра топнула ногой, потом ещё раз. – Этого не может быть!!!  
Руби только улыбнулась:  
\- Кассандра, что ты знаешь о Сэме Винчестере?  
У девчонки вытянулось лицо, она даже слегка побледнела:  
\- Сэм Винчестер – миф, выдумка. Его не существует.  
Дин расправил плечи, оттолкнул Плута и вплотную подошёл к Кассандре, он знал, что теперь преимущество на его стороне. Наклонившись к самому её лицу, она нагло улыбнулся и заявил:  
\- Ошибаешься, дорогуша, он – мой брат.  
В небе сверкнула яркая молния, осветившая всё вокруг. Кассандра втянула голову в плечи. 

***  
Кассандра всегда считала себя самым сильным демоном на земле, да и не только. Она существовала со времён сотворения мира, видела множество катастроф, войн, лишений и потерь. Конечно, сила пришла к ней не сразу, с каждым новым убийством она вбирала в себя способности того, кто стал её жертвой, поглощала каждую каплю. Она менялась, из невинной молодой девушки, смотрящей на мир большими глазами маленького оленёнка, превратилась в монстра, существо, видящее в любом явлении человеческой жизни проявление несовершенства, слабости. Она мнила себя спасителем, во власти которого изменить всё, перечеркнуть уже существующую действительность и начать с нуля. Никто не мог ей помешать и уничтожить её тоже никто не мог. Она была всемогущей.  
Азазель действительно любил ей какое-то время, она это чувствовала, но в какой-то момент всё пошло прахом, и он начал её бояться. А ещё Плут со своими речами о демонском Миссии, который должен прийти в мир и сделать его лучше. Сплотить вех тёмных существ и научить их жить в мире с людьми. Что за бред? Она не верила ни одному его слову, часто над ним насмехалась по этому поводу. Иногда злилась, так как Плут называл этого мифического демона самым сильным и непобедимым. «Даже ты, Кассандра, будешь не в состоянии с ним расправиться. Никто не сможет». Она была уверена, что это всё глупость, бредни демона, выжившего из ума или решившего просто произвести впечатление на девчонку, в которую был влюблён. Да и что это за имя такое – Сэм Винчестер. Самое обычное, человеческое. Неправда всё это.   
\- Брат? Ты с ума сошёл, парень?  
\- Вовсе нет, - Руби заняла своё привычное место: за правым плечом Дина и улыбнулась Кассандре, - ты можешь уничтожить любого из нас: меня, Плута, Крайсека, Лира, всех нас, но не Дина. Он находится под защитой Сэма и неуязвим для тебя.  
\- Но убить меня он не может? – Кассандра внимательно посмотрела на демоницу.  
\- Нет.  
\- Какая жалость. Тогда я пошла.  
Кассандра уже собиралась уйти, когда Руби остановила её:  
\- Дин не может убить тебя, но что помешает ему запереть тебя обратно?  
Кассандра резко обернулась:  
\- Ничего не выйдет!  
\- Откуда такая уверенность? – Дин очаровательно улыбнулся и поднял порезанную ладонь. – Я – ключ, будешь злить меня, дорогуша, и твоё заточение продолжиться.  
Кассандра пришла в бешенство, она снова швырнула в Дина вспышку, но результата не добилась, он остался невредим и даже не перестал улыбаться. Это окончательно её добило, демоница пошла красными пятнами, зарычала, сжала руки в кулаки и подняла Руби в воздух. Девушка начала задыхаться, судорожно всхлипывая, у неё из носа и рта пошла кровь.  
\- Может, я и не могу расправиться с тобой, зато все остальные сдохнут медленно и мучительно.  
Демоны начали падать на колени и корчиться, из их тел вырывались столбы чёрного дыма и, кружась, уходили в землю. Плута прижало к земле, его глаза закатились. Кассандра равнодушно наблюдала за этим.  
\- Стой! – Дин ринулся к воротам, - Стой или я отправлю тебя обратно.  
\- Не успеешь, твои дружки уже будут мертвы. Все.  
Дин достал нож и сжал его в ладони, между пальцев у него начала сочиться кровь, но охотник не чувствовал боли. Он прикоснулся им воротам, и Кассандра вздрогнула:  
\- Если ты убьёшь их, я расправлюсь с тобой. Клянусь.  
Демоница перевела взгляд с Дина на умирающую Руби, потом снова на Дина, вздохнула и разжала руку. Руби рухнула на землю и начала судорожно ловить ртом воздух, Плут перестал корчиться, уцелевшие демоны поднялись с земли.  
\- Хорошо, чего ты от меня хочешь? Зачем ты мен выпустил?  
Дин подошёл к Руби и помог ей подняться на ноги, демоницу трясло, она вцепилась в охотника и тяжело задышала.   
\- Азазель. Я хочу, чтобы он умер.  
Кассандра пожала плечами:  
\- В этом наши желания совпадают. Я знаю, зачем это мне, но не понимаю, что ты получишь от его смерти.  
\- Он убил мою мать, отца, отнял у меня брата. Этого мало?  
\- Нет. Вполне достаточно. Я убивала и за меньшее.  
Руби отдышалась:  
\- Твоя дочь, она мертва.  
\- Неужели? – Кассандра подняла бровь и улыбнулась. – И кого я должна благодарить за это чудо?  
Дин почувствовал к ней самое настоящее отвращение: что за чудовищем нужно быть, чтобы радоваться смерти собственной дочери? Это мерзко. Даже среди демонов кровные узы имеют высокую цену. Как можно улыбаться, зная, что твоя кровь и плоть, или что там, у демонов, погибла? Невероятно.  
\- Благодарить?  
Кассандра, как ни в чём не бывало, отжала мокрые волосы:  
\- Маленькая сучка. Ненавижу её.  
\- Она пыталась тебя вернуть, – возразил Дин, он сам не знал, зачем это делает.  
\- Ну, и что?   
\- И сделала это, если бы… если бы Сэм её не убил. – Руби, наконец, пришла в себя и смогла говорить.  
Глаза Кассандры загорелись дьявольским огнём:  
\- Значит, я должна благодарить этого вашего Миссию за оказанную мне услугу?  
\- Что-то вроде.  
\- Отлично.  
\- Отлично?  
\- Да.   
\- И что это значит?  
\- Это значит, что вы скажете мне, где искать Азазеля, я расправлюсь с ним. Вот и всё.  
Дин упрямо на неё посмотрел:  
\- Я иду с тобой.  
\- Зачем это? Не доверяешь?  
\- И это тоже.  
\- Ха? – Кассандра рассмеялась.  
\- У него Сэм. – Дин очень не хотел раскрывать истинные мотивы своего поведения, но выбора не было.  
\- Чёрт! – Кассандра рассмеялась ещё громче. – Это так нелепо! Господи, это же дьявольски смешно.  
\- Дьявольски смешно будет мне, когда я загоню тебя обратно.  
\- Эй, не угрожай мне. Я всё ещё могу убить твоих приятелей.  
\- Да-да, конечно. Сможешь сделать это из своей темницы?  
Руби решила, что споров на сегодня хватит. Она встала между ними:  
\- Всё, прекратили, давайте найдём Азазеля и убьём его, а потом будете решать, кто из вас круче. Идёт?  
Дин кивнул, а Кассандра просто отвернулась и пошла в сторону дороги. Руби сжала ладонь Дина и шепнула ему:  
\- Успокойся. Как только она расправиться с Азазелем, мы избавимся от неё.  
\- Как?  
Руби улыбнулась ему и распахнула полу куртки, показывая спрятанный кольт.  
\- Ты не представляешь, как всё просто.  
Дин поднял бровь:  
\- У него же нет пуль.  
Руби пожала плечами:  
\- Сэм обо всём позаботился, он, словно, предчувствовал, что так будет.  
\- Почему мы не можем использовать его против Азазеля? Зачем я выпустил эту тварь, если у нас есть кольт?  
\- Она нужна не только тебе, Дин.  
\- Что ты ещё задумала? – зашипел охотник.  
Руби опустила голову:  
\- Я должна помочь своей сестре. Я подвела её однажды, второго раза не будет.  
Руби отошла от ошарашенного Дина и помогла Плуту собрать оставшихся в живых демонов. Им предстоял очень трудный день.   
Дождь, наконец, кончился.

***  
Кассандра легко обнаружила следы Азазеля, несмотря на то, что он маскировался. Воздух просто смердел от его гнилого запаха. Демоница подумала, что людям повезло: они ничего не чувствуют, ведь только такой сильный демон как она, был способен найти следы Желтоглазого. Решающая битва вот-вот должна была состояться.   
Демоница углубилась в лес, продираясь сквозь колючие заросли, обдирая кожу о торчащие шипы и даже не замечая этого. Дину было сложнее: он-то ощущал боль, и каждый раз морщился, когда очередная ветра норовила ударить его по лицу. Стояла подозрительная тишина, даже пения ночных птиц не было слышно. Где-то вдалеке пару раз ухнул филин, но и он вскоре замолчал. Даже ветер не шевелил верхушки деревьёв. Руби это не нравилось, но девушка решила оставить своё мнение при себе, чтобы не тревожить остальных, она только пару раз обменялась взглядами с Плутом, почувствовала, что это подозрительное спокойствие беспокоит и его, и стала внимательнее вглядываться в темноту.  
\- Когда мы доберёмся до Азазеля, вы заберёте своего Сэма и уберётесь оттуда. Ясно? – Кассандра нарушила тишину.  
Дин пожал печами:  
\- Как скажешь, если ты хочешь умереть в одиночку, мы предоставим тебе такую возможность.  
Демоница только усмехнулась в ответ, уж она-то прекрасно знала, чём всё закончится. Эта тварь получит за всё сполна, больше у него не будет возможности застать её врасплох, загнать в угол, словно беспомощное животное и отправить в заточение. Ни за что. Она, Кассандра, сделает всё, что в её силах, чтобы такое не повторилось.  
\- Я не собираюсь умирать. Вот увидишь, я избавлюсь от Азазеля. Я ему отомщу.  
\- Да, пожалуйста. Делай, что хочешь, только нам не мешай.  
В этот момент Руби предупреждающе подняла руку, она не зря ожидала подвоха, не мог Азазель так запросто подпустить их к себе, не в его это стиле. В воздухе поднялся непонятный гул, который всё нарастал, приближался со всех сторон, словно заключая путешественников в невидимое кольцо.  
\- Что это? – Дин попытался обнаружить источник шума, он вертел головой из стороны в сторону, словно ребёнок, оказавшийся в магазине игрушек, но ничего не смог разглядеть: мешали деревья. Плут подошёл к нему и зло усмехнулся:  
\- Это подарок Желтоглазого. Теперь будь очень осторожен.  
\- Да что это такое?!  
\- Сейчас узнаешь.  
Гул перешёл в скрип, поднялся сильный ветер, он обрывал ветки деревьев, швырял их в демонов и человека, закручивал небольшие вихри, которые стали подниматься к небу. А потом вдалеке начали падать деревья, он просто с грохотом рушились один за другим, поднимая с земли кучи опавших листьев. Обломки деревьев, ветки, листья, камни кружились в воздухе над головами путешественников с чудовищной скоростью, грозя вот-вот обрушиться.   
Дин схватил Руби за руку и крикнул:  
\- Нужно отступать, иначе нас раздавит какой-нибудь корягой!  
Плут сделал несколько шагов назад и взглянул на Кассандру, которая оставалась абсолютно спокойной и не обращала внимания на всю эту суету. Когда одно из деревьев угрожающе заскрипело рядом с ней, и, качнувшись, рухнуло, Дин крикнул:  
\- Берегись! – он ринулся к ней, чтобы оттащить от опасного места, но Плут успел ухватить его за плечо и дернуть, что было силы. Руби зашипела охотнику в лицо:  
\- Не смей!  
И вдруг земля ушла у них из-под ног, раздался оглушительный грохот, Дин и демоны рухнули на землю, закрывая голову руками, а вокруг творилось нечто невообразимое: деревья падали с угрожающей быстротой, ветер выдирал из земли мелкие кусты с корнем и поднимал их в воздух. Небо было абсолютно чёрным.   
А потом всё резко стихло. Ярко сверкнула молния, освещая всё вокруг багряным светом. Движение прекратилось, ветки, кусты и листья рухнули на землю. Деревья скрипнули последний раз и замерли, словно солдаты на службе. Через несколько секунд Дин поднял голову, выплюнул из-за рта траву, которая мешала дышать, и огляделся: вместо леса, ещё несколько минут назад возвышавшегося непроходимой стеной, валялись покореженные стволы деревьев, торчали пни, всюду лежали сломанные ветки. Картинка была ужасающей. За несколько секунд неизвестная сила уничтожила то, что создавалось веками. Посреди этого хаоса стояла Кассандра, она скрестила руки на груди и смотрела куда-то в даль. Произошедшее никак на ней не отразилось, у демоницы даже причёска не растрепалась, волосы лежали ровно, один к одному, а к белому платью не прилип ни один листок.  
Дин встал на ноги, отряхнулся и помог Руби подняться. Плут встал сам, сделал глубокий вдох и посмотрел на небо.  
\- И ты не почувствовала присутствия силы раньше? – спросил он Кассандру.  
\- С чего ты взял?  
\- Ты же ничего не стала с этим делать.   
\- Ты зря так думаешь, - Кассандра повернулась к демону и улыбнулась, - вы ведь до сих пор живы, не так ли? Вас почему-то не придавило деревом, а ведь могло, верно?  
Демон покачал головой:  
\- Это ты остановила бурю?  
\- Можно и так сказать.  
\- Почему ты сразу этого не сделала? Ведь даже мы с Руби поняли, что надвигается огромная сила, способная уничтожить всё на своём пути.  
Демоница пожала плечами и тоже посмотрела на небо, словно надеясь найти там ответ на вопрос своего старого знакомого:  
\- Не хотела.  
\- Кто-нибудь мог погибнуть. – Дин посмотрел Кассандре прямо в глаза.  
\- И что?  
\- Мы так не договаривались.  
\- Мы никак не договаривались, если ты не забыл.   
Дин открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но демоница его опередила:   
\- Не горячись. Ведь никто не умер.  
\- Можно подумать, это твоя заслуга.  
\- А разве нет?  
Дин ничего не ответил, он уже устал сражаться с ветряными мельницами, ему просто хотелось найти брата, обнять его, прижать к себе и больше никогда не отпускать от себя. Ради этого можно было стерпеть присутствие этой противной девчонки с силой, равной ядерному взрыву.  
\- И что теперь?  
\- Смотри. – Кассандра кивнула вдаль. – Азазель сам нам помог, его мощь вывела нас куда нужно.  
Дин проследил за её движением и увидел небольшую старинную крепость, на одной из её башен светился огонёк.  
\- Мы что, во Властелина Колец играем?  
Кассандра улыбнулась:  
\- Никто никогда не говорил тебе, что эта сволочь – неисправимый романтик?   
Дин хмыкнул. Кассандра продолжила:  
\- Так вот, тем приятнее будет его убить.

***  
Крепость, которую Азазель выбрал для своего убежища, повидала многое на своём веку: и войны, и голод, и болезни. Каждое новое поколение оставляло в её стенах частичку себя, память, сохранившуюся на века. Кого-то здесь истязали, кого-то казнили, кто-то провёл в заточении долгие годы, десятилетия, а потом мучительно умирал, заживо разлагаясь в вонючей куче одежды, кишащей червями, питающимися падалью, муравьями и мухами.   
Каждый из обреченных оставил частичку своей души в этих мёртвых каменных твердынях, и теперь грозное эхо страданий разносилось над крепостью каждый раз, когда кто-то осмеливался потревожить её покой. Призраки умерших проносились над холодными серыми стенами, поднимали невообразимый вой, распугивая стаю чёрных воронов, облюбовавших крышу одной из башен. Гремели цепи невидимых пленников, скрипели ступени старой лестницы, свет факелов освещал узкие коридоры и проходы, петляющие между собой и уводящие куда-то глубоко под землю, в одну из самых тёмных и мрачных темниц крепости. Иногда, по стенам пробегали тени, они замирали, словно прислушиваясь к тому, что происходит снаружи, качали головами, отделялись от каменных поверхностей и поднимались к самому потолку, где кружили в безумном танце без начала и конца.   
Желтоглазый научился не замечать всех этих тонкостей, потому что сам был наполовину мёртв, его не заботили заунывные песни призраков, их постоянные разборки и мелкие пакости, он просто закрывал за собой дверь, бросал по сторонам хмурые взгляды. Да и призраки старались лишний раз не беспокоить великого демона, способного щелчком пальцев отправить их всех в мир иной, в неизвестность. Они боялись Азазеля, сторонились его, прятались в щель между стен, когда он появлялся. А вот Сэм вызывал у них любопытство, ведь не каждый день сюда заглядывал живой, настоящий человек из плоти и крови, сердце которого билось, дышащий воздухом, думающий, чувствующий. От него пахло теплом, солнцем… светом.   
Призраки тянулись к нему, разглядывали сквозь стены, но близко подходить не решались, опасаясь гнева демона с желтыми глазами. И вскоре обитатели крепости поняли, что в холодных каменных глыбах их вечной могилы появился ещё один пленник. Это тревожило и злило страдальцев, они испытывали жалость к несчастному молодому парню с таким красивым, но грустным лицом, сочувствовали ему, так как большинство ещё не утратило воспоминаний о своих собственных мучениях, о боли, стонах и криках. А главное, почти все они помнили, что такое дуновение ветерка, тёплые лучи ласково солнца, заботливые руки матери, любимой, оберегающие, врачующие, нежные и добрые.   
Они чувствовали боль Сэма, она проходила сквозь их бесплотные тела, просачивалась как вода сквозь песок, обволакивала и заставляла сопротивляться ещё сильнее. Обитатели крепости решили помочь Сэму, они вознамерились освободить пленника, чтобы хотя бы он смог обрести желанный мир, радость, счастье. В крепости началась возня, из каждого уголка выползал, щурясь на свет факелов старый, потрепанный временем призрак, ото сна пробуждались духи, выбирались из тьмы тени. Они пока не знали, что будут делать, но каждый камешек, каждая деревянная ступенька вибрировали, гудели, предвещая великую битву. И Азазель это тоже почувствовал.  
\- Ты причиняешь мне столько неприятностей, Сэмми, – сказал он охотнику, проходя в комнату, закрывая за собой дверь и усаживаясь на кровать. Сэм даже не прореагировал на его появление, только пожал плечами, да отвернулся в другую сторону. Младшему давно надоела эта игра, он несколько раз пытался вырваться из своей тюрьмы, но снова и снова проигрывал. Всё вокруг дышало силой, огромной, безграничной. И эта сила ему не подчинялась. Азазель больше не делал попыток повалить его на диван и дальше поцелуев не заходил: ему было некогда, намечалось что-то действительно важное. Сэму хотелось верить, что брат искал его и теперь был ближе.   
\- Я не Сэмми. Меня зовут Сэм.  
\- О, да, как я мог забыть. – Желтоглазый усмехнулся и положил руку охотнику на спину, а потом нарочито елейным тоном добавил – Сэм, ты же взрослый мальчик и должен понимать, что сейчас ты полностью в моей власти, и я могу сделать с тобой всё, что захочу.  
Сэм не успел ответить, когда где-то вдали началась сильная буря, даже сквозь мощные каменные стены отчётливо было слышно, как падают со скрипом и стонами деревья.  
\- Что это?  
Желтоглазый резко встал с кровати и начал мерить шагами комнату, от его мельтешения пламя свечей задрожало, забилось, словно раненная птица, попавшая в силки.   
\- Она совсем близко. Но ничего. Мы ещё посмотрим, кто будет танцевать у могильной плиты.  
\- Кто? – Сэм приподнялся на кровати, пытаясь разглядеть в полумраке глаза демона и в них прочесть, что происходит. Мелькнувший желтой искрой испуг прояснил ситуацию. – Кассандра?  
\- Верно, малыш. Но не бойся. Я справлюсь.  
В этот момент погасли все свечи в комнате, в наступившей темноте был слышен непонятный шорох, что-то упало.   
\- Может, хватит уже. Я вас слышу.  
Комната засветилась ярким синим светом, призраки стали появляться в комнате один за другим, они о чём-то перешёптывались между собой, завывали, медленно надвигаясь на Азазеля. Сэм никогда не видел столько духов за один раз, казалось, что вся комната наполнена ими. На Азазеля это не произвело никакого впечатления, он только устало вздохнул:  
\- Жалкая попытка.  
А потом призраки начали петь, их голоса звучали гулко, слов нельзя было разобрать, но чем громче становилось пение, тем сильнее дрожали стены. С потолка стали осыпаться мелкие камешки, мебель заходила ходуном, Сэм рухнул на пол, не устояв на ногах. Желтоглазый раздражённо буркнул:  
\- Идиоты.  
Он вытянул вперёд руку, в центре комнаты образовался маленький смерч, он становился всё больше и больше, раздувался, затягивая поющих призраков в самый свой центр. Сэм поднял голову и с ужасом наблюдал за тем, как демон расправлялся с отважными духами, осмелившимися выступить против него. Духи не сдавались те, кто ещё уцелел, продолжали свой нестройный хор, их песня достигла предела, одна из стен затрещала, каменная кладка не выдержала напора и рухнула. В образовавшуюся брешь было видно тёмное звездное небо без единого облачка, остатки леса, обломки деревьев. В комнату ворвался ветер.  
\- И чего вы добились? Вы столько лет прятались в своих норах, пугали первых попавшихся раззяв из-за угла. Вы подохли давным-давно, ваше существование ломаного гроша не стоит, и вот теперь вы решили отдать его за простого человека. И чего вы добились? Ничего. Так отправляйтесь же в ад, и пусть дьявол проглотит ваши души.  
Азазель громко рассмеялся, сжал руку в кулак, смерч закрутился с бешеной силой, он засосал всех призраков до одного. Желтоглазый праздновал победу, он был всемогущ, даже мертвые не способны были ему помешать. И тут несчастные скитальцы между мирами запели из последних сил. Смерч дрогнул, изогнулся в дугу, вильнул в сторону и метнулся прямо к Сэму. Потоки воздуха подхватили его, оторвали от земли, закружили. Призраки пели свою последнюю песню, они понимали, что минуты их на этой земле сочтены, что столетия плена и тлена закончены. Больше ничего не будет их сдерживать.   
А главное, им удалось вырвать человека из лап демона. Там, за стенами башни его уже ждало любящее сердце, храброе, искреннее. Человек будет в безопасности. Они сделали своё дело.   
Смерч метнулся к образовавшей бреши, Сэма швырнуло вперёд, он пролетел сквозь стену и упал на землю, уткнувшись лицом в холодную и пыльную траву. Азазель выругался и кинулся к нему, но созданная им сила вышла из-под контроля. Смерч перегородил ему путь, заслоняя человека. Пение усилилось, оно превратилось в рёв, потоки воздуха с угрожающей скоростью устремились в вышину. Сила пробила потолок, смерч стал ярко синего цвета, он кружил всё сильнее и сильнее, а потом взорвался миллиардом искринок, и наступила тишина. Азазель сделал шаг навстречу Сэму и улыбнулся:  
\- Малыш, возвращайся, там темно и страшно. Не стоит уходить так далеко от дома.  
\- Да пошёл ты…  
В этот момент сильные руки подхватили Сэма. Знакомое и родное тепло. Дин. Старший что было силы прижал Сэма к себе и зашептал ему в волосы:  
\- Чёрт, мелкий, как ты меня напугал.  
Он целовал Сэма в макушку, прижимал к себе и говорил какую-то ерунду. Азазель ухмылялся, глядя на это:  
\- Как трогательно. Жаль вас прерывать, но…  
Договорить он не успел. Прямо перед братьями появилась Кассандра, она хищно улыбнулась, прищурилась, неведомая сила подхватила Желтоглазого и швырнула его в стену. Азазель сполз на землю и часто-часто задышал. Кассандра послала ему воздушный поцелуй:  
\- Ну, здравствуй, любимый.

***

Сэм переводил ошалелый взгляд с одного демона на другого, беспомощно хватал ртом воздух, словно золотая рыбка, выброшенная на берег жестокими океанскими волнами. Поверить в реальность происходящего было очень сложно, Дин, здесь, совсем рядом, живой, сильный, настоящий. Хотелось просто расплакаться, как маленькому ребёнку, прижаться к его груди, обвить руками за шею. Глупо. Но всё, что выпало на долю охотника: боль, страх, разочарование, все страдания и испытания, их не так просто было забыть, выкинуть из головы. Сэму надоело быть сильным и бороться самому, он мечтал о защите со стороны брата, о чувстве безопасности, которое дарило его тело.  
\- Дин… - тихо позвал Сэм, теснее прижимаясь к брату.  
Старший поймал Сэма за подбородок и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза:  
\- Тише, теперь всё будет хорошо. Я позабочусь о тебе.  
В это время Кассандра обернулась и бросила братьям, окинув их скептическим взглядом:  
\- Эй, голубки, летите отсюда, я хочу поворковать со своим птенчиком с глазу на глаз.  
Дин поднялся на ноги, увлекая Сэма за собой. Ему тоже хотелось уйти отсюда как можно скорее и забыть всё произошедшее как страшный сон. Увидеть брата там… на кресте, это было выше его сил. До сих пор старший держался, потому что у него была цель: спасти Сэма от Желтоглазого, а теперь…   
— Никто вас не отпускал, — Желтоглазый поднялся на ноги, улыбнулся какой-то странной улыбкой, прищурился. Сэма тут же швырнуло в дерево и припечатало, он здорово ударился затылком. Дин ринулся к брату, что бы помочь ему, но Азазель опередил его: охотника распластало на земле, сверху навалилось что-то невидимое, грозящее удушить своей тяжестью. Демонов, попытавшихся было помочь братьям, отбросило далеко в лес. Плут угодил в глубокую канаву, а Руби ударилась о камень. Всё это произошло так быстро, что Кассандра просто не успела среагировать. Она окинула Желтоглазого скептическим взглядом:  
— Балуешься? Ну-ну.  
Вокруг Азазеля начали собираться чёрные тени, их становилось всё больше и больше, каждая норовила подползти совсем близко, коснуться его, вырвать кусок плоти. Демон легко сдерживал их на безопасном расстоянии.  
— И это всё, на что ты способна?  
— Нет, милый, это только начало, я отомщу тебе за всё!  
От её слов земля вдруг пошла трещинами, вздыбилась и раскололась. Дин, которому, наконец, удалось побороть силу притяжения, едва успел откатиться в сторону, иначе, он бы провалился в ад и смог бы раньше времени познакомиться с его обитателями. Из недр вырывались клубы дыма, стоял невообразимый грохот. Кассандра улыбнулась:  
— Это, конечно, не ад. Но тебе понравится.  
Азазель сделал недовольный вид и рассмеялся:  
— Хочешь запереть меня там? Не смеши. Нет такой силы, которая смогла бы меня задержать.  
Эти слова очень сильно разозлили Кассандру, она ещё помнила, что значит быть пленником, неспособным ничего изменить. Ярость, зародившаяся глубоко внутри, нашла выход в виде безумной пляски огня. Тоненькие нити поползли по земле, уничтожая всё на своём пути, будь это дерево, куст или не успевшая вспорхнуть птица. Они обогнули камни, перебежали через трещинки в земле, через огромную пропасть, образовавшуюся между Азазелем и Кассандрой, и тихо опутали ноги демона, а потом вспыхнули ярким всполохом, сжигая Желтоглазого заживо. И даже, если демон не чувствовал этого жара, человеческая плоть обуглилась и сморщилась. Тело демона задёргалось, из горла вырвались булькающие звуки, а потом огромное чёрное облако вырвалось и поднялось к небу, оставляя тело догорать.   
Кассандра наблюдала за этим с деланным равнодушием, уж она-то знала, что демон не убежит далеко. Да и не будет он убегать, не в его это характере.   
Никто и никогда не видел истинное лицо Азазеля, потому что он тщательно оберегал его от посторонних взглядов, ведь неведомое страшит и пугает больше чем что-либо. Ужас был ему на руку. И вот теперь перед изумлёнными братьями предстало нечто, мало напоминающее всё, что им доводилось видеть раньше. Чёрное облако прямо на лету меняло очертания, пылинки перестраивались, принимая форму человеческого тела, но какого-то странного тела, деформированного. Тонкие и длинные ноги, такие же руки с крючковатыми пальцами, свисающие ниже колен, как у обезьяны. Маленькая голова, абсолютно гладкая, без намёка на волосы или уши. Змеиные жёлтые глаза и такой же раздвоенный язык.   
Сэма передёрнуло, он с трудом справился с рвотным позывом, когда воображение подкинуло ему картину: вот Азазель целует его, засовывая свой язык ему в рот. Чёрт.   
Кассандру этот вид бывшего любовника нисколько не смутил, она только сжала руки в кулаки.  
— Мне жаль тебя огорчать девочка, но я так просто не сдамся.   
Девчонка – демон постаралась сделать вид, что эти слова нисколько её не тревожат. Она была готова сражаться хоть несколько десятилетий, только бы уничтожить своего бывшего возлюбленного. А потом она бы и мир изменила. Да, Желтоглазый сейчас почт равен ей по силам, но ведь нет никого, кто превзошел бы её. В прошлый раз она оказалась слишком доверчивой, влюблённой. Кассандре и в голову не могло прийти, что можно вот так обвести вокруг пальца ту, что подарила тебе своё сёрдце. Пусть не всё и не навсегда, но….  
В это время Плут кое-как выбрался из канавы и осторожно двинулся к Руби, он нежно приподнял её, устроил в сидячем положении, облокотив на камень, и привёл в чувство. Демоница открыла глаза и попыталась сесть, но Плут удержал её:  
— Осторожно, а то голова закружится.  
Руби огляделась, потом схватила демона за руку:  
— Что произошло?  
— Кассандра и Азазель меряются силами.  
— А где…?  
Плут сразу понял, о чём идёт речь, он кивнул в сторону Сэма, который так до сих пор и был припечатан к дереву. Его попытки освободиться ни к чему не привели, Дин пытался помочь брату, но у него тоже ничего не вышло.   
— Ты уверен, что всё будет так, как в пророчестве?  
Плут кивнул головой:  
— Абсолютно.   
— Но Сэм использовал силу. Он уничтожил демона внутри себя, и погубил своё человеческое тело.  
— Знаешь, в чём ошибка Азазеля и Кассандры? Они недооценивают противника. Сэм куда мудрее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Он ведь спрятал свою мощь внутри брата, окутал его защитным коконом. И только потом использовал силу. А это значит….  
Руби всё поняла и продолжила за Плута:  
— А это значит, что мощь скоро признает своего хозяина и вернётся к Сэму. Но тогда Дин окажется беззащитным перед Кассандрой!  
— Вовсе нет. Та часть силы, спрятанная глубоко внутри, никогда его не покинет. Она ведь изначально принадлежала ему, кровь от крови, как говорится. Ты же прекрасно знаешь, кем была их мать. И потом, думаешь, Сэм, вернувший свою мощь, даст Кассандре хотя бы один шанс причинить брату вред? Да он раньше отправит её на корм рыбам.  
Именно этот момент Азазель выбрал, чтобы поглумиться над мальчиками. Он повернулся к Сэму и, улыбнувшись, выдохнул:  
— Ты — неудачник, Сэмми. Обладать такой мощью и по доброй воле отказаться от неё. Смешно. Теперь ты настолько слаб, что ничего не сможешь сделать со мной, когда я буду рвать твоего брата на кусочки. Он будет кричать от боли, впиваться ногтями в землю, стонать, на его губах выступит кровь, а тебе останется только смотреть. Забавно, правда?  
Сэм дёрнулся, что-то внутри него сломалось, какой-то невидимый замок, скрывающий за чугунными дверями нечто опасное и страшное. Дин рядом с ним, попытался заткнуть демона, сказать что-нибудь острое и колкое, но затем просто выкрикнул: «Заткнись, ублюдок!» Азазель улыбнулся и дунул Дину в лицо. Тот упал на землю.   
Кассандра, наблюдавшая за происходящим, не спешила вмешиваться, она заметила в глазах Сэма нехороший огонек и притихла. Быть беде. Сила огромной мощности вот-вот должна была вырваться наружу. Неужели Желтоглазый такой идиот, что не видит этого?!!  
Между тем Азазель продолжал:  
— Но ведь это ещё не всё. Когда твой брат, наконец, сдохнет, он отправится в ад, где его встретит… мамочка. Что? Не знал, малыш? Какая жалость! А ведь твоя мамочка была ведьмой, такой же как Руби. А потом заключила сделку с дьяволом и стала демоном. Не веришь? А зря. Спроси у Руби. Она скажет. Ведь они — сёстры.   
Дин развернулся к демонице и увидел страх в её глазах. Она смотрела на Дина с такой грустью и болью, что сомнений быть просто не могло — Азазель говорил правду. И тут Сэм, который до этого просто бессильно рвался к свободе, вдруг притих, закрыл глаза. А когда вновь открыл их, там плескалась такая чернота, что даже Кассандре стало страшно.  
— Заткнись!   
Крик Сэма разнёсся по лесу, отдаваясь эхом в самых дальних его уголках. Земля вздрогнула и начала рушиться под ногами Желтоглазого. Тени, вызванные Кассандрой, спокойно кружившие вдалеке, облепили демона, и тот не смог от них отбиться. Они начали разрывать демоническую сущность на куски с таким остервенением, что даже Кассандре стало противно, и она отвернулась. Всё смешалось: крики Азазеля, его попытки справиться с паразитами, мелькание красных искр. И вдруг, в один миг наступила тишина. Всё стихло. Сэм сел на землю, обхватил колени руками и уткнулся в них лицом. Его плечи дрожали. Дин просто обнял брата. Он просто не знал, что ещё сделать, в душе поселилась тянущая боль.   
От замка остались одни руины, местность вокруг него стала похожа на минное поле, изуродованное глубокими воронками и расщелинами. Где-то глубоко под землёй теперь покоился Азазель, разорванный тенями на куски.   
Над всем этим убожеством поднималось яркое утреннее солнце.

***  
Сэму потребовалось время на то, что бы просто открыть глаза. Было больно дышать, груз, который был снят с его плеч когда-то давно, теперь снова лёг тяжёлой обузой и давил, стремясь прижать к земле, раздавить. Дин сидел рядом, обняв брата за плечи и согревая своим теплом. Подошли Руби и Плут, они старались стать незаметнее, но получалось очень плохо. Кассандра смотрела на них издалека, но подойти не решалась.   
Сэм, наконец, поднял голову и взглянул на Руби:  
— Это правда?  
Девушка кивнула головой. Дин развернулся и со всей силы ударил по стволу дерева, под которым они сидели, потом ещё раз. Эта вспышка вывела Сэма из транса, он схватил брата за руку, прижал разбитые костяшки к своим губам:  
— Дин… успокойся, пожалуйста.  
Внутри старшего бушевала буря. Да что это такое! Почему им не дают быть счастливыми? Сколько это ещё может продолжаться? Ведь он всю жизнь был послушным солдатом, делал так, как велел отец. Он отказался от всех своих желаний, положил жизнь на благо других и теперь… Разве они не заслужили хотя бы немного счастья?  
— Что теперь? Объясните мне, чёрт возьми!  
Руби присела рядом с Сэмом и посмотрела куда-то вдаль. Пальцем она чертила на земле непонятные символы, делала это машинально, не понимая, что закорючки сами складываются в буквы, и они в свою очередь в родное имя: Мэри.  
— Это было так давно. Мы обе — маленькие девочки с наивным взглядом. Мир кажется таким большим и интересным. Нас любят родители, у нас много друзей. Мэри на четыре года меня старше. И вдруг, в один прекрасный день всё рушится, как карточный домик от порыва сильного ветра. В деревню, где мы жили, врывается эпидемия чумы. Многие наши друзья заболевают и умирают. А потом и наши родители. Отец ушёл почти сразу, а вот мама умирала долго и мучительно, она кашляла кровью, плакала по ночам, когда думала, что мы не слышим, и молилась Богу. Только вот он нам не помог, и в один из таких солнечных дней мама умерла.   
Я очень боялась, что заразится кто-то из нас, Мэри тоже было страшно, но она же старшая. Она старалась не подавать вида и меня успокоить. Мы просто убежали с того места, которое когда-то было нашим домом.  
Дни летели за днями, мы убегали всё дальше от родных мест, мы хотели обогнать ветер, чтобы болезнь нас не настигла. Однажды, когда мы ночевали в лесу, набрели на ветхую хижину. Там жила повитуха и самая настоящая ведьма. Она нас пожалела, приютила, а потом и вовсе разрешила нам остаться, научил всему, что знала. Разве мы могли полагать, что цена за это вечность в аду? С каждым заклинанием наши глаза становились чуточку темнее. Когда старушка умерла, раскрылась страшная правда: теперь мы - зло. Мы обе стали людьми, в крови которых текла демоническая сущность, Вместе с силой мы получили возможность жить вечно. Затем, я познакомилась с Плутом, который и привёл меня к Желтоглазому. Мэри была против, но я и слушать ничего не желала: была уверена в том, что смогу убедить Кассандру в том, что Азазель её боится и намерен избавиться от неё. За эти разговоры ублюдок отправил меня в ад. Старшая сестра использовала все свои возможности, но так и не смогла открыть врата, сдерживающие демонов от возвращения в мир: тогда ещё не существовало Кольта, а простому сверхъестественному существу такое было не под силу: вскрыть обитель зла могла только Кассандра.   
— Которую Азазель уже нейтрализовал, — устало сказал Сэм.  
— Да, — продолжила Руби, — и Мэри пришлось заключить с Желтоглазым сделку: он дал ей время, в течение которого она должна была охранять темницу бывшей возлюбленной Азазеля, а по истечению этого срока отправиться в самый низший уровень ада, даже, если открыть врата, демон не сможет вернуться, потому что он находится слишком глубоко. Туда помещают самых опасных демонов.  
— Но что мама получила взамен? Ведь ты вырвалась только после открытия врат.  
— Азазель пообещал, что меня не будут истязать.  
— И?  
— Он солгал.  
Девушка замолчала и повесила голову. Ей было грустно и тоскливо.   
Вдруг Дин, который раньше всех пришёл в себя, огляделся и спросил:  
— А где Кассандра.  
Руби бросила взгляд на то место, где они оставили великую демоницу и чертыхнулась:  
— Сбежала.  
Глаза Сэма полыхнули чёрной яростью, он поднялся на ноги и расправил плечи:  
— Что она задумала?  
— Хочет открыть врата и выпустить демонов в мир.  
— Мы должны её остановить! — Дин вскочил на ноги вслед за братом.  
— Нет! — Руби вмиг превратилась в разъярённую кошку, готовую выцарапать глаза им обоим, если они попытаются помещать её, — я слишком близка к своей цели, Ни за что.  
Сэм улыбнулся:  
— Ты, как обычно, преследуешь свои интересы.  
— Я же демон, было бы странно, если всё оказалось иначе, правда?  
Дин переводил недоверчивый взгляд с одного участника беседы на другого, не понимая, как Сэм может так спокойно относиться к происходящему. Слова Руби задели его за живое, мысль о том, что последние двадцать четыре года их мать провела в аду, в самом низу, вызывала панический страх. Такое было невозможно даже представить. Всё, что происходило с ними, напоминало фарс, нелепую шутку. И пора было заканчивать нелепую комедию.   
— И что вы намерены делать?  
— Позволим Кассандре открыть врата, освободим Мэри, а потом убьём демоницу.   
— Гениальный план. А что мы будем делать с демонами, которых амбициозная стерва вытащит на свет Божий?  
— Я их уничтожу, — решительно заявил Сэм.  
— Подумаешь, демоны преисподней. Тебе же раз плюнуть, — старший начал злиться.  
Плут, до этого молчавший и просто стоявший в стороне, вмешался:  
— Я знаю, что будет в конце. Можете не волноваться, всё закончится хорошо.   
— И откуда ты такой вездесущий на мою голову? — проворчал Дин.  
— Хватит. Пора закончить начатое.  
Сэм закрыл глаза и сосредоточился. В тот же миг вокруг них закружился небольшой вихрь, земля ушла из-под ног, и мир исчез в бешеном вращении ветра.

***  
На кладбище, куда перенёс их Сэм, царил хаос: ветер кружил в воздухе обломки мраморных обелисков и могильных плит, стоял невообразимый шум, раздавались стоны и плач. Вихрь швырнул Дина и демонов на землю, младший же мягко приземлился на ноги и направился к стоящей к нему спиной Кассандре, которая протягивала руки к распахнутым адским вратам. Из самого центра земли выбирались чёрные облака демонической сущности, они поднимались в воздух причудливым узором, оседали на землю тёмной пылью, заполняли пространство. Демоница резко обернулась и зашипела:  
— Ты опоздал!  
Сэм сложил руки на груди и саркастически усмехнулся:  
— Как знать.   
Земля задрожала, порождая новые порции зла, которые, кажется, полностью завладели небом. Наблюдавшая за этим из своего укрытия Руби, что-то шептала про себя. Она ждала возвращения Мэри, которая оказалась в преисподней из-за неё. Она надеялась. И её надежды оправдались: из ворот потоком хлынули чёрные силы, которые были заключены глубоко в аду, там, куда никто никогда не спускался, где не существовало времени и пространства.   
И вдруг всё стихло. Кассандра развела руки в стороны, готовясь вобрать в себя силу ада, Сэм же закрыл глаза, мобилизуя все свои силы, готовясь. Потом он обернулся к Руби и бледными губами шепнул:  
— Давай.  
Демоница поднялась с земли и, не теряя времени, выстрелила из кольта в Кассандру. Та вздрогнула и повела плечами:  
— Вам самим не смешно? Думаете, это штука способна меня убить?  
И тут ударил Сэм, он обрушил на неё всю свою мощь, пригвоздив к стене, в которую были вделаны ворота. Земля задрожала, она будто вздыбилась, пошла волнами. Руби снова рухнула и закрыла голову руками. Дин хотел броситься на помощь брату, но Плут удержал его за плечи и зашипел:  
— Он сам справится.  
— Но…  
— Верь мне.  
Дин перевёл взгляд на Сэма и закусил губу, младший выглядел угрожающе: от него волнами исходила сила вперемешку с угрозой. Старший мысленно возблагодарил бога за то, что не на него направлен гнев непобедимого и несокрушимого Самуэля Винчестера.  
Мир стал разваливаться на куски, небо будто рухнуло на землю. Из раны на груди Кассандры толчками выливалась кровь, она шипела будто змея, но не могла справиться с порождением Азазеля и Мэри. Сэм впечатал её в стену, затем толкнул ещё глубже в камень. Неожиданно, что-то взорвалось, и пламя охватило демоницу, а за ней и адские врата. Из недр земли вырывались языки пламени, поглощая прибежище зла.   
— Что происходит? — спросил шокированный Дин.  
Плут невозмутимо ответил:  
— Ад горит.  
— Что?!   
— Сэм Винчестер уничтожил ад.  
— Но это невозможно.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— Но…  
— Ада больше нет, как и было предсказано. Мессия осуществил предначертанное.  
Ослепительная вспышка поглотила кладбище. Затем раздался невероятный пронзительный крик, и всё стихло. Дин открыл глаза и увидел, что место, где раньше располагался вход в преисподнюю, выгорело дотла и обрушилось, а земля там покрылась толстой ледяной коркой. Демоны, вырвавшиеся на свободу, стали падать на землю, пронзительно крича. Посреди этого безумия стоял Сэм и тяжело дышал.   
Одна из демонических фигур вдруг начала светиться мягким тёплым светом, её очертания прояснились. Руби вскочила на ноги и бросилась к ней:  
— Мэри!  
Дин потрясённо прошептал:  
— Мама.  
Она улыбалась им. Она была прекрасна, божественна.   
— Мальчики, Руби. Мне так жаль.  
— Мама, — повторил потрясённый Дин, на глаза навернулись непрошенные слёзы.  
Демоны вокруг них продолжали падать на землю, превращаясь в людские души, растерянные, одинокие. Они оглядывались по сторонам, не зная, что делать дальше: воспоминания об адском жерле были ещё слишком свежи.   
— Мэри, прости меня, — Дин впервые видел, чтобы демоны плакали, — я так виновата, прости.  
Женщина мягко ей улыбнулась:  
— Не надо, дорогая, прошлого не исправишь. Только больше так не делай. Никогда.  
— Мама, — тихо произнес Сэм.  
— Сэмми, милый, я люблю вас. Чтобы не случилось. Время пришло.  
По щеке Сэма скользнула слезинка.  
— Только не говори, что не можешь остаться! — зло выкрикнула Руби.  
Мэри покачала головой в ответ:  
— Так не честно!  
— Мне жаль.  
— ТАК НЕ ЧЕСТНО!  
Плут обнял рыдающую демоницу и прижал её к себе:  
— Она, правда, не может. Миру демонов пришёл конец. Сэм Винчестер уничтожил его.  
— Что?  
— Нам пора, Руби. Нам всем пора.  
Демоница взглянула на улыбающуюся Мэри, кивнула, крепко взяла Плута за руку и сказала:  
— Я готова.  
Вокруг них поднялась яркая стена света. Послышался шум моря. Людские фигуры засветились изнутри и стали таять одна за другой. Чёрный дым вырвался изо рта Руби и Плута, их тела мягко упали на землю, а сущность присоединилась к Мэри, и они исчезли вслед за остальными. Лишь в воздухе раздалось:  
— Я люблю вас, мальчики.  
Затем Сэм упал на колени и, схватившись за голову, закричал от боли. Из его рта и носа с шипением вырывался чёрный дым. Потом всё стихло, и младший рухнул рядом с телами Руби и Плута. Всё стихло.  
Дин бросился к брату:  
— Сэмми.  
Тот не дышал, с его губ стекала струйка крови.  
Дин уронил голову брату на грудь, вцепился в его футболку и, что было сил, закричал:  
— Сэм!!!  
Над горизонтом медленно поднималось солнце.

Эпилог.

— Хватит стягивать с меня одеяло! — возмущённо заворчал старший, в очередной раз лишившись тёплого укрытия.  
— Я не специально.  
— Ну, конечно. Ты, как всегда, ни в чём не виноват, — Дин повернулся на спину и, положив под голову руку, стал смотреть в небо. Идея устроить ночлег на траве, посредине неизвестности, не нравилась ему с самого начала, но спорить было абсолютно бесполезно.  
— Так и есть. Я же не виноват, что у меня большое тело, и ему требуется большое одеяло, а такого у нас нет, поэтому я беру себе большую часть, а тебе достаётся остальное.  
— Фига, в общем.  
— Ну, хватит дуться, в конце концов, я сам могу тебя согреть, — Снежный человек уложил на него свои конечности и довольно улыбнулся:  
— Так лучше?  
— Нет! Ты тяжёлый.  
— Тебе не угодишь! — голос побитого щенка.  
Дин решил, что не станет обращать на него внимания. Он запустил руку в карман джинсов и, вытащив чёрный кожаный ремешок, стал вертеть его.   
— Зачем ты его хранишь?  
— Я уже говорил, это память о прошлом.   
— И долго ты собираешься жить прошлым?   
— Столько, сколько нужно.  
Они оба на какое-то время замолчали, потом этот громила вытащил ошейник их рук Дина и выкинул его далеко в траву:  
— Ты что делаешь? — Дин попытался подняться, но был удержан и водворён на место.  
— Избавляю тебя от оков. Прошлого больше нет, демонов нет. Ничего этого нет.  
— Кто дал тебе такое право?  
— Ты, — невинная улыбка, — забудь о нём, Дин.  
— Не могу…  
— Можешь.  
Косматая голова коснулась его плеча.  
— Это больно.  
— Я знаю.  
— Я не могу забыть, Сэмми…  
— Ну, сколько можно тебе говорить!  
— Хорошо.  
— Давай лучше я согрею тебя одним очень интересным способом.   
— И каким это?  
— Догадайся.  
— Напоишь меня виски?  
— Неправильный ответ.  
Страстный поцелуй и восхитительное трение.  
— О! А знаешь, я не против.  
— Тогда перестань думать.  
— Как скажешь, Сэм, как скажешь.

Конец.


End file.
